Hadrian Morfin Black (Slytherin Heir)
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus semi bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it and some of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry! Give it a chance. Better summary inside. No pairings yet, give it a chance!
1. The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 1 – The Boy Who Lived.

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus No bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry!

_Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, instead he is still Tom Marvolo Riddle, a DADA Profesor in Hogwarts. But as the cannon, that his mother was disowned because of her merriege with a muggle which is Tom Riddle Sr. Where Harry never was a Potter, instead he is a Black where his mother is Lilian Gaunt the only daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Geni Peverell in their eldery who is the last descendants family from Salazar Slytherin himself,House of Gaunt and his father is Sirius Orion Black from the House of Black son of Orion Black and Waburga Black. So that made Harry is a pureblood in this story. Hadrian Morfin Black , the heir of the Black Family also the heir of Slytherin from her mother blood. This story will take on the 1965, where Tom is a young profesor at Hogwarts, which he is 26 years old and he is not an evil person like in the cannon, he is a genius who happen to be the youngest profesor in Hogwarts history. And where Hadrian's family is from the dark Family Who is againts the Dark Lord Grindelwald which made them called as a 'blood-traitor' by another pure-blooded family who are supporters of Grindelwald. And the prophecy was never exist also._

T h e – .

That was a wet and windy night, the last day in October. The man appeared out of nowhere. Tall, pale skinned, and slender, the man strode forward with a sense of purpose, power, and determination. His blonde hair perfectly styled, it didn't as much as move from the wind. His ice blue eyes were glaring straight ahead. He passed shops with windows covered in paper spiders and children dressed as pumpkins. As he looked around at everyone dressed up in ridiculous costumes, he sneered. '_Filthy muggles.'_ He thought bitterly to himself. _'I could kill them, it would be so simple, but unnecessary, yes quite unnecessary.'_ He continued with long gliding strides. He had been waiting for this day for many months, the traitor Black and his wife _'Salazar would throw a fit in his grave if he knew that his last descendants were blood-traitor .' _He thought smugly.

Oh yes, the last heir of Slytherin, what a waste of pureblood family as them to be removed. When he heard it, he was furious. Why would the people from the Dark Families as Black and Gaunt was willing to be his former best friend Albus Dumbledore's minions, they would do well in my army. _'Oh yes, I can't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he finds his light minions gone tonight in the hand of his best friend, The Dark Lord Grindelwald.' _He smiled a malicious smile.

After a few minutes, he came upon the reason he came to the town of Godric's Hallow. He could see it now that the Fidelius was broken, a two-story cottage stood at the end of the street. So beautiful and peaceful it looked. He made less noise than the dead of night did as he strode towards the house. He peered through the front window; they had not drawn the curtains. The occupants inside, like the house, looked quite peaceful for they did not know that this night would be their last. He saw, quite clearly, a man, tall with curly black hair sitting upon the floor. Puffs of smoke were coming out of his wand, which a small laughing boy was trying to catch with his little fists.

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark – red hair falling over her face. Now father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched yawning.

The gate creaked a bit as he pushed it open, but Sirius Black did not hear, his tan hand oulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door which burst open.

He was over the threshold as Black came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy; he had not even picked up his wand.

"Lily, take Hadrian and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

'_Hold me off without a wand in his hand.'_ The man thought sneering. He laughed, "A pity, Black. You would do well just like the rest of your family. Let's try again, shall we. I'll give you one more chance Black. Join me and I'll let you and your family off the hook for this time. What do you say, Black?" He said as Sirius laughed. "Never, I'll never join you. Even that would mean, I'll have to die for that. So be it, you blondie blood-purity scum." He finished.

"Very well Black, if that is what you wish. I should grant it to you, such a pity that your family would lose one of their own tonight." He said laughing before casting the curse. "Avada Kedavra!"

An emerald green light shot from the man's wand, filling the cramped hallway. It caused the banisted to glare like lighting rods, and Sirius Black fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped like an animal. He climbed the steps listening with faint amusement at her attempts to barricade herself in. She had no wand upon her either. How stupid they were, how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for a moment.

He forced the door open and cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with a lazy wave of his wand, she dropped her son into his crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help.

"Not Harry, please, not Harry!" The woman screamed, tears rolling down her pale white face.

The man laughed a hig, cold cruel laugh. "Join me Lilian Gaunt, what would your great grandfather think if he saw you right now? Fighthing againts me for those _muggles_." He said.

"No please. I'm no like him. I'll never join you or those who fights for blood purity."

"Very well then." He held his wand up . "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He stood standing, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making mroe pretty lights, and his mother would pop up at any moment, laughing.

The man strode over to the crib and looked down at the boy. He had bright emerald green eyes, fair skin a a tuft of black hair, dark as the night. The man lifted up the boy and held him in his arms. "You know, I could let this boy live with his relatives. After all most of them are my loyal followers." He mutted to himself. _'But think of Dumbledore, Gellert, what would he say if he knew you was about to take a boy from his light army.' _Said a voice in his head. "Right." He muttered. "I'm sorry child. But it's time you join your parents now Hadrian." He continued as he lifted his wand at the boy. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light jet flashed from the man's wand, the moment the curse left his wand a puzzled and frightened look overcame the dark lord as he had only a fraction of a second to escape the rebounding curse. It was too late thought; Gellert was entirely unprepared to dodge his own killing curse and had barely moved an inch before the curse came careening towards his chest. The moment the green light hit had him he flew backwards onto the ground with a force and laid entirely still, his chest unmoving, his arms and legs sprawled; his eyes rolled back.

And there was still the boy – now the boy-who-lived – crying and grrasping at his forehead as a gentle stream of blood came trickling down his face. The dark had just fallen, a golden opportunity was becoming vaguely clear. The boy, or the last heir of Slytherin, had just defeated one of the greatest dark lords of all time as a mere infant. Whether it was a display of raw power or merely manipulated circumstances, or both, the boy as a mystery for the moment.

Few moments later, James Potter rushed into the house. Shocked looking at the Manor that now explode, he reached the front hallway just to see his best friend Sirius, laying on the floor with nothing but his body. "Sirius." He whispered. With that he ran upstairs to check. "No.." He muttered. "Lily!" And he looked around to see his godson Hadrian still in his crib crying. "Harry." He said as he lifted the boy in his arm. "It's okay...Shhh." He said. He fell his jaw dropped when he saw the body of the Dark Lord laying on the floor. "Is it possible.." He started looking at Hadrian. And suddenly his mind went to something. "Peter." He stated. "Peter, you bastard." He said as he put the boy in his crib rushing outside filled with rage.

And outside there was Aurors outside, there was Flamel waving his wand to destroy the wards at any moment. And Potter was already being held by few Aurors because they thought he was the one that told the Dark Lord about the Blacks location. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry Padfoot, I failed you. I'm so sorry Lils." He muttered as he sobbed. "Stay still Potter." An Auror said.

Moment later, Albus Dumbledore came into the house with Nicholas Flamel just to find the body of the Blacks, but their movement suddenly stopped when they saw the body of Gellert Grindelwald lying on the floor next to the boy. "Is that posible." Albus stated looking at his best friend. "Nicholas, this is Hadrian Black." He paused. "The Boy-Who-Lived." Lifted the boy in his arms.

"What are we going to do with the boy though, Albus?" Flamel asked looking at the boy. "We surely can't leave the boy in the hand of his relative." He paused. "You know that most of them are the followers of Gellert himself." He finished.

"You're right, my friend Nicholas. We can't leave the boy with them. Can't take a chance that they would turn the boy dark just like them." He answered.

"We're going to leave him in an orphan." He said. "Are you out of your mind, Albus?" he started. "An Orphan? Why would you do such things?" He asked.

"So the boy could have a normal childhood like the others boys his age. That is the best option for him. We'll leave him in a muggle orphan in London. Beside we can't let him fall onto the darkness, however almost all of the boy's family are the dark itself." He paused looked at his shocked best friend face beside him. "And when the time comes to the boy, we'll take him back to our world, Nicholas." He said turned back to Hadrian.

"Very well then, Albus. But you best hide this information from his relative, because they would probably kill you if they knew that you left the boy in muggle orphan." Flamel stated.

"I know, let's get going then." Dumbledore said as they made their way out.

St. Johnson Orphanage

Albus and Flamel in standing in the middle of London in the middle of the night with an one year old Hadrian Black with them.

He put the boy in front of the door, with a letter beside him, _'Hadrian Morfin Black, please take care of him.' _"Good luck, Hadrian. We will meet again soon." He said looking at the now sleeping boy. He turned to his best friend and nodded. "Let's go." He said leaving the baby ringing the bell so they could take the boy inside.

"I hope you know what you're doing Albus." Flamel stated as they starting to walk away from the Orphan. Dumbledore frowned. "We could only hope for the bet for you Mr. Black when the times comes." He continued. "Indeed my friend. Indeed." Albus answered. Looking at the boy from distance as he saw a middle aged woman on the door shocked to see a boy there and taken him inside with her.

They nodde as they saw that you Harry is now safe in there. With that they left headed to their own places. Without knowing that they were made the biggest mistake, without knowing just how wrong they are.

_**So, that's it. How do you all think? Should I keep writing the story or what?**_

_**Oh and the first lines of the story were taken from my friends, so yeah you probably already seen them. But i'm doing my best to make it as good as I can.**_

_***Thank You* *And please don't kill me***_

_**(ROFL)**_


	2. The Orphanage

Chapter 2 – Orphanage.

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus No bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry!

_Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, instead he is still Tom Marvolo Riddle, a DADA Profesor in Hogwarts. But as the cannon, that his mother was disowned because of her merriege with a muggle which is Tom Riddle Sr. Where Harry never was a Potter, instead he is a Black where his mother is Lilian Gaunt the only daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Geni Peverell in their eldery who is the last descendants family from Salazar Slytherin himself,House of Gaunt and his father is Sirius Orion Black from the House of Potter son of Orion Black and Waburga Black. So that made Harry is a pureblood in this story. Hadrian Morfin Black , the heir of the Black Family also the heir of Slytherin from her mother blood. This story will take on the 1965, where Tom is a young profesor at Hogwarts, which he is 26 years old and he is not an evil person like in the cannon, he is a genius who happen to be the youngest profesor in Hogwarts history. And where Hadrian's family is from the dark Family Who is againts the Dark Lord Grindelwald which made them called as a 'blood-traitor' by another pure-blooded family who are supporters of Grindelwald. And the prophecy was never exist also._

That night, as Dumbledore and Flamel left, a woman in her 30 came out of the door, and then she saw there is a boy in front of the orphanage door. The boy's wearing black robes _'seems like a rich boy.' _The woman thought looking at the boy. He has dark hair with a little curly on top of his head, and those eyes, emerald green eyes that was beautiful she thought. _'this boy would be such a fine gentleman one day,' _she thought as she took him into her arm making her way inside.

Inside, she found a piece of paper in the boy's little pocket, she opens as she read it "Hadrian Morfin Black." She read, "What a strange name," she added looking at the boy who is still deep in his sleep on her arms.

Moment later another nurse approached her, "Martha, who is that?" She asked looking at the boy in her best friend arms. "Oh, Jane. This is Hadrian." She told her, "I found him in front of the door." She added.

"Aww, poor thing." Jane said rubbing the boy's cheek, "Such a handsome little boy, why would his parents left him." She muttered.

"Yeah." Martha agreed. "We should take him to Mrs. Brown." She said as they making their way to the head house office.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, at the 12 Grimmauld Place,

Orion Black, Waburga Black, Regulus Black along with Bellatrix Lestrange and the Lestrange's brothers, the Malfoys, and the rest of the family having the meeting about the news that Phineas Black, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts just brought for them.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Bella asked breaking the silence and the others gazes suddenly at her, "I couldn't careless about Sirius that blood traitor along with his wife, what a disgrace to our family both of them." Regulus sneered.

"Regulus! He was still your brother." His father told him sternly. "He was no brother of mine anymore, father. And now he is dead along with his wife, leaving his son alone just because they were to naive and easily manipulated by the old cot." He shoted back.

"I'm more concern about Hadrian, even though his parents were like that, he is still the heir of Black along with the Slytherin." He added, "He is right. I'm one wondering where the old cot was leaving him." Lucius joined the conversation.

"My poor grandchild, have to suffer just because of his parents." Waburga muttered starting to sobbing about her grandchild as Orion starting to calm her wife down "We will find him dear, now that Sirius's dead we all he has." He told her. "And he is after all the defeater of the Dark Lord." Rabastan mumbled still can't believe that the Dark Lord was defeated by a mere child. As the others thinking about the same thing.

"But, I'm sure Dumbledore was already keep him somewhere and hide him from us. You of all people knows how Dumbledore fear the Dark and surely he's trying to keep him from the Dark. I'm going to kill him." Waburga added standing up making her way to the floo.

"Where do you think you going?" Orion asked grabbing his wife by her arm, "I'm going to kill the old bastard! He's going to give me my grandson." She demanded.

"Oh, come on Waburga, you of all people knows that Dumbledore not that stupid, and remember we're slytherins we're not ruthless and do thing as stupid as that." He told her as her wife took a deep breath, "Very well, but surely we have to do something." She added as the others keep silent wathing the two elder.

"Lucius, do you happen to know where Dumbledore was taking Hadrian?" Orion asked turning to Lucius, "Sorry Orion, but I do not know such thing." He replied sighing.

"Uncle, what do you think we should do?" Bella asked once again. "There is nothing we can do, as you all know. The wizarding at Britain already claimed us as pure evil just because we are coming from the Dark families."

"What?" Regulus shouted. "Father, surely you're not serious about this. We are talking about Hadrian here, I know that I hated Sirius and Lily for the things they'd done but he's still my nephew." He told them. "I couldn't let them brainwashed him and making him turn us down just like they did to Sirius." He added.

"He is right, uncle." Narcissa finally said after a while, "I can't let them too. What if they do horrid things to him?" she asked. "I'll see what I can do." Lucius said, "Using my position on the Ministry hopefully I can find some information." He added as the rest nodded their heads.

"Very well, we will see what we're going to do later." Orion said sighing

_7 Years Later. _

An seven years old Hadrian Black, sitting on his bed facing the window squeezing a pice of paper in his hand, "Why would they left me in this place?" He muttered to himself looking at the paper that written his name on it.

Hadrian Black is a sweet quiet boy in front of every body, he loves read, searching knowledge and such things, and that was why he is different from the kids his age. The kids his age usually said that he is a weird kid, a freak because he's acting weird amongs them.

That day, he was reading his book and noticed the voice from inside his drawer. He walked toward the drawer, and he later discovered that they were common bats and spiders. He smiled looking at them when the most kids usually avoid such things like that, his room has three rows of beds which he has to share room with his fellow roommates.

Even during the day it was dim and horribly cold, a ceiling was hidden somewhere high in the impenetrable dakness and only a strange rustle allowed to suspect that over their heads there were a real kingdom of animals. Which his several years old imagination described as the infernal beast, but not to him it was a kingdom of animals. "Hey I found you!" He called Loreon his pet that he found under the drawer since he was five.

"Hey look, Black's playing at his filthy friend again." One of his roommate called. "Of course. There's nothing else he did beside that. He doesn't have any friends after all." The other added high fiving with his friend laughing at him. "Yeah, poor thing. I'm sure if the filthy rat could talk, he wouldn't want to be his friend also."

"Go away Jameson." Hadrian said in monotone voice.

"Yeah? And if we don't want to. What are you going to do Black?" Jameson shoted back step forward threatening, "Yeah. What are you going to do? You're not scaring us Black." Hunter added as he took the rat from Hadrian hand.

Hadrian clenched his hands looking at them coldly. "Give it back, Hunter." He started, "Come and get it Black. Go on and help your little friend here." Hunter told him walking towards the window. "See Black, there's nothing you could do after all." He added smirking making movement as if going to throw the rat out of the window from the fifth floor high.

"Don't you dare, Hunter." He told him and about to grab Loreon but Jameson quickly grabbed his hands stopping him. "Let go of me Jameson!" He shouted.

"Ha! Hurry up Hunter. Show this freak that even his little pet doesn't want to be his friend." Jameson stated still holding Hadrian's arm.

And with that Hunter let go of Loreon watching the rat falling from the window, hit the ground hard. "See Black, even your little friend's dead because of you." He said turning his head to Hadrian pointing his hand to the dead animal on the ground, "No. Loreon." He muttered softly, he loved that animal with all his heart, and think that Loreon loved him too, because he is very lonely in his world as he doesn't have friends that much in the orphanage.

"No..." He repeated as he felt his body shaking rapidly, for the first time of his life, he felt a real hatred and wated to revenge. He looked up and glanced at the two of them coldly, "You are going to pay for this. I promise you, I swear to God. You all going to pay." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah? We're so scared Black." Jameson said took a step forward and he felt his body suddenly hard to breath. "Black, what are you –" he tried but cutted off with his own scream as the room starting to shake itself. "I told you, I'm going to make you pay." Hadrian stated coldly looking at the boy who is on the ground screaming out of nowhere. "I'm going to be the greatest in the world, and make you all pay for all the things you've done to me." He said bluntly. "It's a promise." He added with a cold smirk on his face as he rose his hand motioning to the boy, levitated the boy as he started to let out a cruel laugh.

Hunter who had been seeing the scene gaped in shock couldn't say anything and as he was about to run outside. "Where are you going, Hunter?" Hadrian asked innocently as he push the door and locked them inside without touching them.

"Black –" Hunter started, "Shhh. I'm just getting started with Jameson here, you'll get your chances Hunter." Hadrian cutted him making the boy scream in pain. Hadrian felt something out of his body as he did all those things but he couldn't tell what that is.

"You're going to die." He muttered heard the boys scream more as he heard the bones started to crack, "Black, I'm sorry. Please –" They pleaded, "Painfully." He added ignoring the boys as he looking at them coldly.

"Die..." And with that the boys stopped their scream. He looked at the boys as their body was on fire and nothing was left from their body beside the dirty dust of them.

"Painfully," He finished looking at their body disappeared.

"From now on, I'm not going to back down. I'm going to make them treat me as their superior." He muttered to himself closing his eyes.

"That is a promise. And there is nothing going to stand in my way." He stated coolly looking outside the window. "Not even death itself." He added coldly.

From there on, they started to treat him differently, some of them was wondering where Jameson and Hunter gone, but deep down they knew that Hadrian somehow had something to do with them, but none of them were brave enough to ask nor approach him with it, they fear him, and there was when he knew that the biggest power in the world is _fear_.

_2 Years Later_

Hadrian is now 10 years old, and with the incident couple years ago, he got the whole room all to himself, because none of the kids was dared to share a room with him, and that didn't make him sad or any, he loved it because now, he could do things in his own room. As he discovered his power, he keep doing the strange things around the orphanage but he loves it, he loves the power he has.

He found himself wandering around the orphanage as he walks the others seems to looks uncomfortable glances at each others, Hadrian glances at them making they gaped in fear, they quickly looking down not wanting to facing and looking directly towards his emerald eyes.

'_That feel great, how they fear me now.'_ He thought as a smirk visibly on his face but he quickly put on his cold arrogant mask back not wanting them to saw him without the mask.

As he wandered, he heard some voice more like hissing near him, _:::: humann, he seemsss deliciousss and i'm ssso hungrryyy. Comee humann :::: _he stopped looking at the snake in front of him _:::: you can talk? :::: _he asked as the snake suddenly stopped and looked at him.

_:::: a ssspeaker? Oh myyyy, i'm sssorrry my lorddd, it'sss been sssooo longgg sssince i've sseenn anotherrr speaaker, anddd yes i cann talkk my lord, but not all people coullddd understand usss. It's a very powerful gift. ::::_ the snake hissed bowing it's head towards Hadrian, he blinked noticing how the snake react toward him, _:::: hmmm, is that so. And why are you calling me your lord? ::::_ he asked the snake again.

_:::: because my lorddd, oncee we snakesss founddd a speakerrrr we're automaticc theirr servant and that we shoulddd do anythingg they wished us to do, becausseee we knewww thattt onlyy powerfull people that coulddd gain the gift to talkkk to ussss ::::_ the serpent replied.

_:::: ah. Is that so? Hmm, 's your name? ::::_ he muttered smirking at the snake. _:::: the namee isss Iriss. ::::_ she replied _:::: alright come with me, stay hidden until I say so. ::::_ he commanded. _:::: asss youuu wishhh, myy lorddd. :::: _ the snake nodded as she curled up on Hadrian arms inside the sleeves.

'_Now, I got a new toy. And those kids don't know what hit them.'_ He thought to himself, _'Again...' _he added as a cold smirk showed on his face making his way towards the buildings.

_**So?**_

_**Yep, I'm definitely going to write this store, cause I love writing them.**_

_**Haha, I love evil Harry!**_


	3. The Visit

Chapter 3 – The Visit.

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus No bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry!

_Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, instead he is still Tom Marvolo Riddle, a DADA Profesor in Hogwarts. But as the cannon, that his mother was disowned because of her merriege with a muggle which is Tom Riddle Sr. Where Harry never was a Potter, instead he is a Black where his mother is Lilian Gaunt the only daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Geni Peverell in their eldery who is the last descendants family from Salazar Slytherin himself,House of Gaunt and his father is Sirius Orion Black from the House of Potter son of Orion Black and Waburga Black. So that made Harry is a pureblood in this story. Hadrian Morfin Black , the heir of the Black Family also the heir of Slytherin from her mother blood. This story will take on the 1965, where Tom is a young profesor at Hogwarts, which he is 26 years old and he is not an evil person like in the cannon, he is a genius who happen to be the youngest profesor in Hogwarts history. And where Hadrian's family is from the dark Family Who is againts the Dark Lord Grindelwald which made them called as a 'blood-traitor' by another pure-blooded family who are supporters of Grindelwald. And the prophecy was never exist also._

_July, 16th 1965 – Headmaster Office._

Albus Dumbledore is sitting on his chair along with the staff, he glanced at the calender on his desk, _'Hmmm, so its time. Can't wait to see how he's turned out to be,' _he thought.

"As you all know, that this year. Mr. Black is going to attend Hogwarts along with the kids his age." He started not knowing that Phineas is there in his painting waiting for the information about his great grandson. "And, some of you knew where he is all this years." He added, he noticed that the staff glances at each other with that.

"Where is he?" Sprout asked curious, while Tom just sitting in silent watching the Headmaster but deep down he was eager to meet his long lost descendant family. "Not now, Pomona." Dumbledore replied. Just when Pomona was about to open her mouth to argue with the headmaster, he raises his hand silent her. "You are going to find out, sooner or later." He added.

"But you should know, that he was gone from the wizarding world since his parents and the Dark Lord fall down." He said receiving gasps from the other professors. "What are you saying, Albus?" Minerva jumped in, "Are you saying that you let him live with muggles?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, Minerva. He is living in muggle worlds." He replied, Minerva and the others are now bombarding him with questing. "Silence!" he demanded. "That is for the best, you know that his family all from the Dark Families in Britain. I couldn't took that chance."

"So, he's been living in an orphan." Tom asking more like stating, Albus eyes wide open hearing him, Tom been quiet the whole meeting. "Yes, he is my boy." He replied. _'I think you made a wrong decision, Dumbledore.' _Tom thought sighing remembering his life in orphanage.

"Do you want me to drop Mr. Black letter myself?" Minerva voluntered.

"No, Minerva. I should do myself. I wanted to see how he is all these years after all." Albus said receiving the odd looks from the other professors. "May I come with you professor?" Tom asked braking the silents as the gazes fall on him. "I would like to see him, he is after all still my family." He added.

After a while, Dumbledore let out a soft sight. "Very well Tom, you may come with me." He told him as Tom nodded his head towards the Headmaster.

"Okay, let's talk about the other future students." Dumbledore told them as they began to talk about to future students that will attending Hogwarts this year as Phineas that was there the whole time, travels through the paintings straight to the 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Manor.

"Orion!" He called once he got there making Orion jumped from his seat where he was sitting reading the newspaper.

"What is it father?" he asked looking at his father painting.

"I have information, about Hadrian. They were having a meeting earlier." He said as he saw that now Orion's wide – eyed looking at him. "Hold on, father. Let me call Waburga, she would be happy to hear this also." He told him as he made his way out of his study room to get his wife.

"Waburga!" he called looking at his wife in the garden, "Yes dear, what is it?" she asked looking at her husband looks as if he was seeing ghost.

"Come with me, dear. Father has information for us about our grandson." He told her as Waburga stopped her activity gaped at him. "Come on, hurry!" he called making their way to the study room.

After a while, they in the study room. "Finally." Phineas said.

"Okay, what is it about father?" orion asked.

"Hadrian is attending Hogwarts this year." He started looking at the two as they was about to ask question, he raised his hand stopping them, "Let me finish, he's been living in an muggle orphane." He told them as the two gaped in horror at the information about their grandchild living in the muggle world, not only that but in an muggle orphan.

"That old bastard!" Waburga exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him! How dare he put my grandson in such horrid place." She continued, "Calm down Wabby." Orione tried, "Calm down? Calm down? What is wrong with you Ori, he's putting our grandson – our grandson! In such place! How can I be calm?" She shouted. _'Dear Salazar, she's so scary when she's angry or mad,'_ Orion thought gulped.

"Then, what are we going to do? Walks towards him, bangs his head in front of all the people in Hogwarts?" Orion shoted back sarcastically. "Oh yes! That is exactly what we're going to do." She exclaimed. "What! Are you out of your mind Wabby! We've been over this already." Orion told her as Phineas watching his Son and Daughter in law amused. _'Such an old married couple,' _he thought smirking amused.

The argues gone for a while, and Phineas thinks he's had enought as he clears his throat getting attention from the two, "Are you two done?" he askedd looking at them now stopped their argues looking at him ashamed. "Sorry father," Orion apologized.

"What important now is, you are going to see him soon." He said. "Yeah, you're right. I think I can be patient in a meanwhile. But still, I couldn't believe that Dumbledore would sent my grandson to that horrid place of all places." Waburga said. "I know my dear, I couldn't believe either. But you know, we can't do anything to him just yet. We should prepare to get him back later in the future." Her husband assured his wife getting a nod from her.

"Very well, that was all. I should get going now." Phineas said. "Yes, thank you father." Orion said as Waburga nodded her head toward him. "Have a pleasant evening." He said and starting to make his way back.

"This is going to be an interesting year." She muttered, "I can't wait to meet him." She added.

"Me too, dear – me too." Orion said in agreement. "I'm going to Malfoy Manor, to inform them about this, as you know Draco is going to be in the same year as Hadrian. So they should know, and we can get closer with him through Draco too." Waburga told her husband.

"How very slytherin of you, my dearest wife." Orion said mockingly. "Shut it, Ori. You know we are Slytherin through and through. And I wouldn't let my grandson associate with the wrong side." She muttered. "Not again," she added thinking about Sirius. "He's going to be in slytherin that's for sure." She added making her way to the floo.

"That woman." Orion muttered as her wife dissapear through the floo, "Why did I knew that was comming." He added chuckling.

Days later, Albus Dumbledore making his way to the orphan with Tom Riddle, his favorite student, was one of the fews that worries him in the beginning but fortunately he could save him before he's falling to the Dark side too far.

Tom glanced at his professor as if knowing what was he thinking, he looks at the entrance of the orphan and suddenly the flash of the past of him came back to his head. _'Hopefully, you can help his child also, professor. You don't know how cruel this place could be.' _He thought closing his eyes.

As they reach the oprhan, they were greeted by a middle aged woman. "Hello gentlemen, how can i help you this fine evening?" she asked the two men. Tom is wearing black and black muggle outfit, while Dumbledore wearing grey ones outfit.

"We're here to see Mr. Hadrian Black." Dumbledore said as the woman smile faded, she blinked. "Hadrian?" she asked worried, "Yes, ma'am." He replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked again as she started to look pale and fear just because talking about him, remembering all the things that he was capable of. "Yes. Is that something wrong?" Tom asked looking at the woman, he knew exactly that expression. That was expression the people in the orphan used to give to him. That is the face of fear. Instead of answering, she took a deep breath.

"Follow me, sir. You should see Mrs. Brown, she's the head of this Orphanage." She asked starting to make her way to the office with the men following her behind.

Albus starting to worried about Hadrian after he saw the woman earlier. He glanced at Tom ad saw as if he was thinking about the same thing, _'I know Tom, I know.' _He thought following the lady.

They stopped as the woman reached the door, she knocked "Come in," a woman called from inside the room and with that they walked inside, "Mrs. Brown, this gentlemen is looking for Mr. Black." She said as the other woman nodded and she walking out of the room leaving the two men. "Thank you Martha," Mrs. Brown said.

"Please have a seat." She told them as they did what she said.

"I'm Mrs. Brown head of this Orphan. What can I help you with?" she asked offering her hand to shake to the two men as they took kindly and offering the tea to the two men.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster from one of the school in Britain and this is Tom Riddle, one of the staff." He told her as she nodded her head.

"As you know, Mr. Dumbledore. We can't afford school especially the ones as yours looks like an expensive school." She said.

"Oh worry not, Mrs. Brown. We believe that Hadrian has the qualities that we are looking for." He assured her. "Very well." She said.

"What school is this, then?" she asked.

"It is called Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore.

"And how come you're interested in Hadrian?"

"As I was saying Mrs. Brown, that he has the qualities that our school are looking for." Explained Dumbledore.

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."

"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth –"

"Who registered him? His parents?" she asked again.

"Yes, Mrs. Brown. He has been registered since his birth, because there was where his parents went to school also. And yes his parents registered him once she gave birth to him." Explained him again.

"So you're saying that you're going to take Mr. Black to this school of yours?" She asked, "Yes, that is correct. Since his parents after all from that school of mine also." He replied smiling at her with his usual grand – fatherly smile with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well, it sems everything is in order then." She told them.

"Mrs. Brown, could you tell me how is he doing during his time in the orphanage?" he asked.

"Yeah well, in the beginning, he's such a beautiful little boy, always so calm, charming, polite and all. We never understand why they would leave someone as perfect as him." She started sighing as Dumbledore feeling a little hope listening to the woman tale.

"But then..." She added closing her eyes as she hesitant to continue the story seemed to lost in thought about Hadrian, Dumbledore glanced at her feeling something was going to be wrong in this moment later as Tom feeling the similar with his professor.

"Mrs. Brown." He said softly taking her out of her mind, "Oh sorry." She said realizing that she was too deep in thought in the memories of him with the orphan.

"Is there something wrong?" Tom asked breaking the silent. "I wouldn't say wrong." She replied. "It was just weird –" she continued. "Weird? What do you mean weird?" Tom asked again. "It's just weird – or odd would do even when he was just a child, those eyes of him seems so –" she stopped taking a deep breath. "Seems so dark and just like he's been having the darkest secret in his soul, and when he looks at us. It looks like he's looking straight into our heart and soul." She finished as the two men listening in horror about this, Tom felt the similarity of him decades ago and he knew what exactly Hadrian was going through in this place, and what the others going through either, _'Looks like the time's turning all over again,' _he thought looking at the Headmaster as if sending him the message. _'If I could help young Tom through that, I hope we still can help young Mr. Black through this also,'_ the Headmaster thought.

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea sighing, "Is there anything else you can tell me about Hadrian's history?" he asked.

"Well, that was about it, but when he got a little older, things began to worse and he was – he was..odd."

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well he –" she stopped for a while, "He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?" she asked. "Yes, definitely," replied Dumbledore. "And nothing I say can change that?" she asked again.

"Nothing," said Dumbledore as Tom just watching the whole conversation in silent thinking about anything else that happen to Hadrian during his time here.

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?" she asked again, "Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely.

"He scares the other children." She said in a sudden rush. "You mean he is a bully?" asked him.

"Well, I wouldn't say so, because you know he is this sweet little boy with a charming smile and could melt every single person that was with him." She explained, "But theres incidents...nasty things...they believe it was all him, but it's very hard to catch him at it." She continued.

"Four years ago – all those starting there, his roommates was last seen in the room with him, Jameson and Hunter I remember their name, they known to be bully in the orphanage once." She said looking at the two men. "And then after that day, they never seen them anywhere anymore," she sighed, "they just like dissapeared. Hadrian _said_ he didn't do any of it about the two of them and I don't see how he could have done, but the others was sure that they were in the room together. But even so they couldn't have dissapear all of sudden from the room, could they?"

"I shouldn't think so, no." Said Dumbledore quietly.

"That was only the beginning, from that no one was dare to touch or bully him anymore, they used to think that he was weird because he didn't associate with them, he is just this quiet little boy, he loves talking to animals..." she continued took another gulp of tea. "And on the summer outing – we take them out, the children, you know, once a year. But there was this brave new kid, he thought that it was ridiculous because the other was fear him, so he approached him one day," she sighed.

"All I know is that Hadrian and the new kid Patrick had argued the day before the outing. And then once we reached the countryside or to the seaside – well, Patrick and these kids that followed Patrick, were never quiet right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd go into a cave with Hadrian Black. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but _something_ happened in there, I'm sure of it. And well, there have been a lot of things, funny things..." she looked at Dumbledore and Tom again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady.

"I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him, though." She finished.

Dumbledore was now deep in thought about the whole situation about young Hadrian Black, he remembered just the boy who was like him in his young age. _'I suppose you indeed made a big mistake, professor.' _Tom thought looking at him as if knowing what Dumbledore was thinking about.

You understand, I'm sure that we will not be keeping him permanently?" asked Dumbledore. "He will have to return her, at the very least, every summer." He finished.

"Yeah, well. That's better than a whack on the nose." Said Mrs. Brown. "I suppose you'd like to see him then? But I should tell you this, he charms everyone." She said rising up from her seat.

"Very much," He said, rising up too so is Tom.

She led them out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. The orphans were all wearing the same kind of greyish tunic. They looked reasonably well-cared-for, but the was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up.

"Her we are," said Mrs. Brown, as they turned off the second landing and stepped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.

"Hadrian? You've got visitors. This is Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Riddle. They are come to tell you – well, I'll let them do it." She said making her way out of the room quickly as if she didn't want to be there any longer.

"How do you do Hadrian?" said Dumbledore, walking forwards and holding out his hand. As soon as they entered the room and saw Hadrian, they saw a boy, sitting on the window seat, with his back against the wall, his left leg stretched in front of him and his right leg bent against his chest, with his right arm against his knee and a book in his left hand, his hair as dark as night with a little curly on top of his head, you could tell that he was a Black. And Mrs. Brown was right, he is such a beautiful child.

Neither of them could stop the shiver that went down their spines when they looked at the color of death, eyes the exact sae shade as the _'Avada Kedavra' _curse.

Hadrian took the hand looking up at the men without saying anything. "Hadrian, it is a pleasure to see you again. My name is Albus Dumbledore and companion is Professor Tom Riddle."

Hadrian Black sat in his small room. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. Hadrian was sitting on the window seat, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book. However, he was not reading. He was thinking. He knew somebody was with Mrs. Brown, probably talking about him. That's all people seemed to talk about recently. Jameson and Hunter was not his fault, even if he had wanted it to happen. Number one it was impossible to make things happened with a person wishes, number two even if he had, it was their fault. He almost hoped that the strange men were not another psychiatrists come to talk to him, maybe if he acted crazy they would take him away from this godforsaken place.

Mrs. Brown came in and horribly pronounced his name, there was a moment of silence.

"How do you do, Hadrian?" asked the man, walking forwards holding out his hand. Hadrian hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands and did the same to the other man.

The men drew up the hard wooden chair beside him, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitors.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore." He said, "And this is Professor Riddle." He added pointing at the younger man.

"Professor?" Repeated Hadrian.

"Is that like 'doctor'? what are you here for? Did _she _get you to have a look at me?" he was pointing at the door through which the vile woman had just left.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling while the other man just sit in silent looking at him.

Hadrian didn't believe him, he just staring at the men as if they were lying at him. _'What kind of Professors were they? If they not doctors?'_ was all he thoughts. He hated people who lied, so he did the only thing he could think of. He got together all of his confidence to say the next words.

"I don't believe you," he said. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!" he made sure to speak the last three words with as much force as possible. Because it usually worked when he did, for it was quiet intimidating to hear a command like that. Hadrian eyes widened as he glared at Dumbledore, who had made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. That had never happened before. Usually people started talking immediately, so much so it almost seemed against their will. _'Maybe I did need need help. I mean, look at me, glaring at a man because he wasn't affected by something i wasn't sure was even real,'_ he thought.

"Who are you?" He tried again.

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I'm the Headmaster at the school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school – your new school, if you would like to come." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"You couldn't lie to me. The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? _Professor_, yes of course – well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to Patrick, Amy, and Dennis, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!" Hadrian said forcefully. Okay, that wasn't entirely true, he was just bring those snakes, and he didn't know that they were terrified of snakes.

"We are not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "We are teachers and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you –"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Hadrian, being as intimidating as possible. It didn't work.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Hadrian's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities –"

"I'm not mad!"

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was a silence. Hadrian had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between the two men, trying to catch one of them lying.

"Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.

"That's right," said Dumbledore. "Magic..." repeated Tom, talking for the first time.

"It's – it's magic, what I can do?" he asked.

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Hadrian. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks, "I can make things move without even touching them." I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to." Hadrian replied, remembering all that he had done throughout the years. He realized he made it sound as though he could control such things, thus making him more creepy than he really was, but he didn't care. "And I can speak to snakes. They find me – they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore looking at Hadrian and Tom, after a moment's hesitation, "But not unheard of." _'he is after all the heir of slytherin,'_ added Dumbledore under his breath, _'the new heir of slytherin. This is going to be a long year,'_ Tom thought,

His legs were trembling. He stumbled forwards and sat down on the bed, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer.

"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something. And I knew I was nothing like _them_." He whispered to himself with pure hatred and disgust in the last word.

"Well, you were quite right," said dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching him intently, "You are a wizard." Hadrian lifted his head.

"Are you a wizard too?" He asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," said Hadrian, in the same tone he had used when he had said _tell the truth_,

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as he took out a long, thin, stick of wood from his pocket. He pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner and gave the stick a casual flick. The wardrobe burst into flames. Hadrian jumped to his feet and howled in shock and rage. _'Everything that ever meant anything me was in there. How dare he burnt it?' _he thought as he turned toward Dumbledore, but the flames vanished and the wardrobe was completely undamaged.

"Where can I get one of them?" he asked pointing at the wand.

"All in a good time," said Dumbledore.

"Very well. Professor, how can I go to that school? Do I have to complete some sort of test so that I can gain a scholarship? Or something like that?"

"No, Hadrian, you don't need scholarship. Your parents left you everything they had."

"My parents?" he asked monotone, "you knew my parents?"

"Some years ago, before you were born, our world was at war. That was a war between dark and light wizards. A Dark wizard rose to power and started the war. Your parents participated and became targets rather quickly. They joined and fought for the light. But your mother got pregnant, and your parents decided to go into hiding so that you could be safe. But, unfortunately, he ended up finding you. Grinderwald, the name of the Dark Lord, killed your parents and tried to kill you, but the curse he used turned against him, and he lost his powers and disappeared. Lily, Sirius and you are known as hearoes that ended the war and brought the peace to the Wizarding World."

'_So, my parents died and left me in this horrid place, because of a war.' _He thought. "Did they have any family?" he asked.

Dumbledore seemed taken back of this question, "Yes, Hadrian but unfortunately they all from the Dark Families and your parents wouldn't want you to join them." Replied Dumbledore.

Hadrian clenches his hands hearing those things, _'If their family from the Dark side of the war. Why would my parents fought against them? If they would just stay where they belong, I wouldn't be in here. This is all their fault,'_ he felt his body rain in rage thinking about it. Both progessors took a look at him as they saw his body shaking rapidly.

"I see," Hadrian muttered more to himself in a cold tone.

"Is there anything else, professor?" he asked not wanting to ask about his parents anymore.

"here is the letter with all the needed information, the train ticket and the list to buy in Diagon Alley also." Said Dumbledore handing him the letter. "And Professor Riddle can help you dfind everything –"

"He's coming with me?" asked Hadrian looking at Tom.

"Certainly, if you –" Tom started,

"I don't need you," said Hadrian. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go around London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon alley – sir?" he added.

"Are you sure?" asked Albus.

"yes." Was the only respose Hadrian gave them.

"Very well, Goodbye, Hadrian I shall see you at Hogwarts," he told him rising from his seat handing Hadrian his Gringotts key, explained to him how to get to Diagon alley and how to find the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hadrian thanked them and they left with short goodbyes.

Once they're gone, Hadrian got back on his seat,

'_I am special. I know this, despite the other children's attempt to shun me. It doesn't matter. I am better than them, above them. I finally have the wide berth I desire. People are pathetic, inadequate, feeble, pitiful. Finally I will be out of this orphanage and not depending on anyone but myself. Dumbledore may be more intelligent than anyone else in this world, but no one is a match for me. No one is a match for my nameless power, my abilities.'_ He thought.

"I'm going to be the greatest in the world." He muttered to himself.

_**Yep, Thanks for the review. And thanks for the help of my friends!**_

_**Will keep update as soon as I can.**_


	4. Diagon Alley & Knockturn Alley

Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley & Knockturn Alley

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus No bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry!

_Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, instead he is still Tom Marvolo Riddle, a DADA Profesor in Hogwarts. But as the cannon, that his mother was disowned because of her merriege with a muggle which is Tom Riddle Sr. Where Harry never was a Potter, instead he is a Black where his mother is Lilian Gaunt the only daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Geni Peverell in their eldery who is the last descendants family from Salazar Slytherin himself,House of Gaunt and his father is Sirius Orion Black from the House of Potter son of Orion Black and Waburga Black. So that made Harry is a pureblood in this story. Hadrian Morfin Black , the heir of the Black Family also the heir of Slytherin from her mother blood. This story will take on the 1965, where Tom is a young profesor at Hogwarts, which he is 26 years old and he is not an evil person like in the cannon, he is a genius who happen to be the youngest profesor in Hogwarts history. And where Hadrian's family is from the dark Family Who is againts the Dark Lord Grindelwald which made them called as a 'blood-traitor' by another pure-blooded family who are supporters of Grindelwald. And the prophecy was never exist also._

Hadrian is about to make his first trip to Diagon Alley, and he stopped in middle of the hall when he saw one of the boy Billy and his sister Jane gazes were on him but he didn't look at them yet, young Jane sat next to Billy, a girl with long and beautiful blue eyes, "He is such a freak," whispered Billy to his sister as if Hadrian couldn't hear them because he was on the opposite side of them but they didn't know that he could hear them.

"Yeah," said Jane as Billy nodded his head, "Mrs. Brown said he's leaving though, I'm glad too I hope he doesn't come back," said Billy as Hadrian clenched his hands turning his gaze on them, "Oh crap, look away," said Billy in hurry fearing that Hadrian would do something to him, _'Pathetic,'_ Hadrian thought, _'I wonder if they knew that I could hear them,'_ he thought as he made his way towards their direction and the both of them gulped in fear looking at him made his way forward.

"Hey you two," he said when he aproached them as they looked at him in fear. "Yes Hadrian?" asked Billy quietly.

"Come with me," He demanded, the two children looked over to see Hadrian starting to walk outside heading to the forest with an eager expression on his pale, but handsome, face.

"Come on down here! You have GOT to see this!" he shouted as if he had found something funny or interesting that children would enjoy.

The two curious kids walked over to the forest side.

"Follow me!" said Hadrian as he descended more inside the forest,

"No! It's far away and I want to get back inside!" Jane protested.

"Yeah Hadrian, let's head back inside," Billy agreed, slightly lightheaded from staring towards the forest, trees, grey rocks and all.

Hadrian's eyes narrowed, he looked straight into their eyes. There was something about the way he looked at them, something that made it seem like he was in their head.

"You WILL come with me," he said to them.

The two children, not knowing what they were really doing, nodding and began following him going deeper inside the forest side,

Once they got in the middle of forest, they saw nothing but trees, the orpahange's way too far from them already, Hadrian then turned to the others.

"You will follow me," he ordered them.

They continued to walk in his wake, not entirely sure why they were obliging to this crazed boy.

They walked inside and Hadrian smiled as he felt the air.

"it is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked them as he looked at the rocks where the snakes lives. _:::: Hello, my friends, ::::_ greeted Hadrian as the two gulped in fear as they saw the snakes and the hiss that Hadrian just did, they growing pale and more.

Jane began to whimper,

Hadrian turned back on them.

"You were never very nice to me Billy," said Hadrian. "I'm afraid that you've put her in danger by doing that." He continued.

"What the hell are you talking about Black?" the frightened Billy asked Hadrian trying to look not scary at him.

Hadrian sneered, and then laughed.

His eyes were fixed on Jane, Hadrian seemed to be concntrating with all of his might.

He began to hiss ordering the snakes as Jane started to scream with agony.

"JANE! Jane! Please, what's wrong?" shouted Billy, "Is it HIM? Hadrian, STOP HURTING HER!" he shouted looking at her.

She continued to wail as the snakes surrounding around her licking on her skin and all things that painful on her before Hadrian looked away from her and she was silent.

Hadrian gaze then turned on Billy. He repeated the same action to the moaning child who began to wretch, before falling on the ground and vomiting up dark, red blood.

Billy began to scream, his hands groping around worthlessly, right into the blood pool.

Hadrian laughed a high, cold laugh that didn't suit his handsome figures.

Then both Jane and Billy were screaming and writhing, unable to call for herlp, for who would hear them. Hadrian sneered at the thought, "You can scream all you want," said Hadrian coldly.

The screans subsided as Hadrian put his foot on Billy's throat.

"Tell anyone..." started Hadrian, " – and there will be worse that THAT," he finished.

He released the both of them and, before leading them out, he took one look at the tree and back at the pool of blood.

"I'll never forget this place, will you?" said Hadrian as he began to laugh again.

He picked them up to their feet and forced them back heading to the orphanage.

Once they reached the orphanage, the two of them not even dare to look at him anymore.

"Where have you guys been?" Mrs. Brown asked as she watched the three came back from the forest direction but her gaze fall on Hadrian.

"We were just gone exploring with Hadrian," replied Billy suprising Mrs. Brown as she looked at them, "Yes, ma'am we were just looking for something in there," Jane said agreeing as Hadrian smirking when nobody saw him.

"Okay. Get back inside you lot." Said Mrs. Brown, "Mrs. Brown, I need to go somewhere to get my school supplies," said Hadrian in his melodic voice. "Of course, dear." Said the lady sweetly and Hadrian nodded his head, "Thank you, I'll be going now." He said as he makes his way out of the building.

Hadrian Black walked through the streets of London, following Professor Dumbledore's instructions on where to find the Leaky Cauldron. When he reached the bar, he looked around to see those foolhardy and idiotic muggles walking by as if it weren't even there.

'_Perhaps I AM the only one here who can see it,'_ he thought to himself. _'After all, these people aren't special like. Pathetic, they know nothing of the magical arts.'_ He thought again sneered at the muggles.

He opened the door and walked through to see it overcrowded by many other wizards and witches who were all talking loudly.

A few of them looked over questioningly at the small, little boy who was making his way over to the front bar, alone.

"Excuse me," he said to the young man serving the drinks.

"Good morning, how can I help?" said the young man.

"I'm looking for Tom the bartender," said Hadrian.

"Hello Hadrian Black, I'm Tom. Professor Dumbledore told me about you. Follow me then," the man said cheerfully.

He steered Hadrian through the inn before they came to the tiniest back area he had ever seen. it had no trash cans and there was the brick wall that Professor Dumbledore had mentioned.

"I'll get it for you," offered the man, taking out his wand.

He placed his wand on a few bricks and, after withdrawing it, the bricks began to move around before there was a large whole that was big enough for a large group of his age to walk through.

"Can you get it from here?" asked the man,

"Yes. I don't need your help now," retorted Hadrian, leaving the surprised man standing there.

Hadrian walked through the crowded streets of what looked like an older version of London except with strangely dressed people walking around. They wore cloaks of odd colors and carried shopping bags, or at least SOME of them were carrying, while the others levitated them with wands.

He glanced at his piece of parchment that was his school supplies list and decided to go to Grigotts Wizarding Bank, he spent a minute near the building observing the strange creatures that were at the door. He had no idea but he suspected that they worked for the bank.

He entered the bank wearing his mask but as soon as he entered his mask faded away ann fortunately for him no one was loser to see his true self. The creatures glances at him curiously as if asking what he was doing there alone, he ignored them and making his way to the teller in the middle of the room with other two wizards with him.

"Hold on a moment, Lord Malfoy," the tiny creature said as the blonde nodded his head, Hadrian aproached them.

"Excuse me, I would like to talk to someone who responsible about my account," said Hadrian and suddenly their gazes fell on him. Regulus eyes wide – open as he saw the bow next to him, _'He looks exactly like Sirius,' _he thought but he gasps a little when he saw those eyes, those eyes who scream Avada Kedavra curse , _'Lily's,'_ Regulus and Lucius glanced at each other as the staring at the boy.

Hadrian felt uncomfortable as he noticed that the two men gazes were still on him, _'Do they know that I'm an orphan? They must be now and disgusted,' _he thought.

"Name?" the creature asked observing him,

"Hadrian – Hadrian Black," said Hadrian as the two gasps in shock, "Hadrian," muttered the black – haired man. Hadrian glanced at him, "Yes?" he asked, "In a moment Mr. Black," said the creature.

"Morgana it's you. We've – we've been looking for you," he said as he pulled him in an embrace, hadrian stand in shock as the man hugged him, he pushed the man away, "Who are you?" he asked raised his eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm Regulus – Regulus Black, your uncle." Said the man, "And this is Lucius Malfoy, your other uncle." He continued pointing at Lucius as the man nodded his head to him.

"Wha – what?" Hadrian asked still not believing that he's standing in front of his family. His gaze suddenly became cold, "You're no family of mine." He stated, "I have no family." He muttered as the two men jaws dropped looking at him, and before the two men could say anything he cut them off. "Not once, not now, never will. I've been living alone by myself all my life, and I don't need some people that claimed to be my family because I don't need them." He finished coldly as he felt his magic raised when he looked at them, the two suddenly felt hard to breath as Hadrian cold gazes staring deep on theirs.

"Excuse me sir, I'm in hurry. Could you please take me to someone who's resposible for my account." He said putting his mask back to the creature ignoring the two men next to him as if they're not exist

"Griphook," exclaimed the creature, "Take mister Black to his vault," he continued as the other creature appeared gave a brief bow, "Follow me Mr. Black," said the creature sharply as he led him down a corridor leaving the two men still staring at him speachless.

"Lucius, did that just happen?" asked Regulus after a few moment, "I'm afraid it seems like it Regulus," answered Lucius. "I'm going to kill Dumbledore, he put my nephew in an orphan! In the name of Salazar, he'll pay for it." Regulus shoted. "Let's go Regulus, before you break the whole building," Lucius said leading him out of the Bank. "Did you not see it Lucius? He hate us – he bloody hate us!" he shouted at Lucius trying to let go of him. "Not here Black!" Lucius snapped back as they got out of the Bank.

Hadrian couldn't believe that he just blew the chance to have family, "I shouldn't have done it. They could take me from that horrid place," he muttered to himself as they make their way to his vault on the train. _'No Hadrian, you don't need them. You don't need anything else but yourself.' _Said the voice inside his head. "I could be happy with them," he said quietly. _'That is a weakness Hadrian!'_ demanded the voice again. _'You don't need love, you don't need emotion. They are weakness, you're going to be the greatess in the world and if you want to gain all that, you have to be strong, have no emotion. Remember the only thing that matter is power.' _Whispered the voices, _'And the biggest power in the world is fear, Hadrian. That's all that matter is power. Remember your goal, make them fear you.' _it finished. "You're right," he muttered as his eyes turned in glee sadistic smile, "Power is all I need, and the biggest power is fear, and I'll make them pay. All of them, Dumbledore, my family, all of the that stand in my way. That's it, I'm not weak, I don't need them." he muttered, "Not anymore," he added quietly.

As they finished, Hadrian took 5000 galleons from his account because he thought he would need much things since this is the first time for him in the Wizarding World.

He went to get his wand, he's excited about this because he couldn't wait to see all things that he would and could do with a wand. He felt his face broke into a sadistic smirk thinking of it.

After finding the shop, he went inside to find that there was nobody else in there except a middle aged looking man with light brown hair that might have been dirty blonde.

"Ahh, Mr. Black, I was wondering when would I be seeing you." Said the man as he came to his desk. "I remember when your parents first getting their wands." He stated before clearing his throat. "I say you're here for your wand then." Asked the man. "Yes, sir. I'm looking for Mr. Olivander," Hadrian answered. "Speaking," said Olivander smiling.

Hadrian did not smile but nodded courteously.

"So, let's get started. I'm sure we'll be able to find a match for you, young Mr. Black." Olivander assured.

"Are you right handed or left handed?" he asked as he levitated a strip of a measuring tape to measure him.

"Uh, right handed," Hadrian said, coming out of a daze from starring at the floating tape, transfixed.

"Very well then," replied Olivander. "Time to figure out which one would best for you."

He walked over to a shelf and picked up a long, rectangular, dark purple box. He lifted the cover off of the box and took out a long wand that matched olivander's dusty, red coat.

"Try this," he suggested.

Hadrian took the wand in his hand and looked at Mr Olivander confusedly.

"Just give it a wave," olivander instructed.

Hadrian blinked once and then raised the wand highed. He flicked it and caused a nearby shelf of wands to tip over.

"Oh, great," Olivander muttered irritated, "Not again."

'_What? Did this mean that I was less capable of magic than others? Did this mean that I wasn't speacial at all?' _Hadrian thought, "Don't worry," said Olivander casually as if reading Hadrian's thoughts. "This just means that you won't be able to use THAT wand in particular. So let's just try again."

"How about this, 15 inches, hazel wood with a sphinx feather." He said handing another wand to Hadrian, but as soon as he gave it a wave it's snatching it away before he could do anything with it.

That happened a few more times until Olivander brightened up. "I wonder. Hold on, let me get something from the back." At that, Hadrian was already impatient and moody.

Olivander came out from the very back of the room with a box. He seemed a little unsure as he pulled out the wand and handed it to him. Hadrian gave it a wave as he took it. Once he did the tip of the wand lit up, two things happened. Before Hadrian knew what was happening, a rush of energy flowed through his arm and into the wood. Then the tiny light expanded, lighting up the entire store as a red glow seeping under the door of Olivanders. But he didn't notice that the look of Olivander in the background, completely gobsmacked that suddenly replaced with a knowing smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Mr. Black. It seems we have found the correct wand for you." Mr. Olivander said.

"What was that?" Hadrian breather, still holding his wand, although now he was a little wary of it.

"That was 11 inches, stonecore bruiser with basilisk skin, a semi – rare core, just above being common due to the vast amoumt of skin retrieved from the carcass of a single Basilisk with their abilities with the Dark Arts with such familial connection to obtain a Basilisk core." Replied Mr. Olivander.

"That was the most powerful reaction I've ever witnessed. You – you shall do great things, Mr. Black. Great things indeed. Such a wand, the latest owner was Salazar himself, no wonder it chosen you, you're his heir after all." He finished.

"Wow," was all Hadrian said looking at the wand. _'Salazar Slytherin wand,' _he thought. _'A very powerful wand, I can feel the magic racing within my veins.'_ He thought as he pull out 200 galleons to pay without knowing the price but he thought that was more than enough for it and walks out of the store leaving Mr. Olivander starring at him behind.

Next, he walked in the robe shop to find Madam Malkin working on boy with blonde hair. He looked to be about his own age.

As he aproached him walking, Madam Malkin looked up. "Hogwarts too? Very well, be right with you dear." She said.

Hadrian waited there as the boy glanced at him. He noticed that they way he looked at him was _odd_.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Draco."

"Hi," Hadrian answered, "Hadrian."

"I know, my father told me about you." Said the blonde boy as Hadrian arched an eyebrow at him. "Draco – Draco Malfoy." He said as Hadrian gazes changed when the boy mentioned his last name.

"We're cousins you know." He continued as Hadrian completely ignoring the boy waiting on Madam Malkin as the boy go on and on talking about their family or rather his family, Hadrian face didn't change he keep putting his mask on.

He looks at Hadrian as he didn't say anything else, he continues "Which house do you think you will be in? Draco asked trying to make conversation. "Doesn't matter." He replied instead.

"We should be in Slytherin." Draco stated as Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him, "Since our entire family has been slytherins for generations. So I know that's where we are headed. Ravenclaw wouldn't be my first choice though, but it better than being a dumb Gryffindor or worse a _Hufflepuff_." Draco enthusiastically said as Hadrian stayed silent just listening at him.

"Do you know anything about your parents?" asked Draco, Hadrian wands suddenly run to the boy's neck. "Do not talk about them, Draco." He started as Draco gulped in fear. "I don't know them nor do I want to know, because they are dead. So that is doesn't matter anymore." he continued keeping his gaze on him, "And I don't know you either. I can tolerate you now, but do not push me." He told him more like demanding him looking Draco nodded his head he put his wand back down.

"You're all set dear, here." Madam Malkin said handing Draco his robes as the boy took it quickly. "It's nice to meet you, Hadrian. I'll see you in Hogwarts." He said nodding his head smiling at him and walks out in hurry. Hadrian had to hold his laughter at that, _'So that was my cousin, what a shame I thought they were more than that,'_ he thought.

"Let me confirm your order. Three sets of plain work robes, black. One black pointed hat. One pair of dragon hide protective gloves. And black one winter cloak with silver fastenings. Anything else you want to add?" Madam Malkin asked as she approached him.

"Make it five sets of plain works robes and two pairs of protective gloves." Hadrian said after a thought for a moment.

"Anything else?" She nodded as she nothing the additional orders.

"I want my robes and cloak to all be made of the best quality material you have?" Hadrian spoke up, loooking directly into her eyes to show confidence.

She looked reluctant. "The best material we have would be Acromantula Silk, and it's quite expensive. Are you sure, dear?" she asked.

"Yes. Money will not be an issue." Hadrian answered while holding up the bag of galleons he had received from Gringotts.

"A robe mad entirely of acromantula silk would be 150 galleons, including the charms and echantments woven into the robe. 5 of those would be 750 galleons. The winter cloak is rather unique in the sense that it has two layers. The outer layer would be made of black yeti fur while the inner layer will be acromantula silk. One cloak alone will be 400 galleons, including charms and echantments. The hat and gloves cost 25 and 50 galleons respectively, so the total will be 1225 galleons." She told him looking at him with a conceited look.

"1225 galleons, yes?" Hadrian drawled as he reached into the bag as he pulled out the golds of galleons , "You can check if you want."

Madam Malkin gave a silent gasp shocked at the amount of galleons within. "Okay. You can come clain the items after half an hour. You can go shop for other supplies in the mean time." Said Madam Malkin and Hadrian nodde his head about to walk out of the shop.

"Can I have your name?" she asked stopping Hadrian taking a small note pad. "Hadrian. Hadrian Black." He said and walk away not waiting for the respond. Madam Malkin stared dumbfounded at the boy as he walked off the shop.

Hadrian walked around Diagon Alley for two more hours finding the other supplies that he needs before he came back to the Robe Shop to take his order, but the he stopped as he glanced at the dark side of the alley. The place was dark and full of scared looking wizards and witches.

"I wonder what's in there," he muttered. _'Then what are you waiting for? Look around who knows you might found something good in there,'_ the voice in his head said. With that Hadrian makes his way there. The people are staring at him as he entered that side of the alley.

"Boy, what are you doing in Knockturn Alley?" asked a man in black robe, "Nothing, I simply was just curious as what is in here," he said as the man eyes wide – open as if thinking this kid is crazy. "This isn't place for kid, boy! Go somewhere else." Said the man again dragging him out of the alley. "Let go of me." Hadrian shouted as he felt anger raised on him. He grabbed the man by his wrist stopping him and pushing him on the ground, "Wh – what are you doing?" asked the man as he felt a sudden rush in his body.

"I didn't say you could touch me, you filthy bastard." Hadrian said coldly as the man body began to shake rapidly in pain. Hadrian focused his magic to the man and the man started to scream in pain, "Stop." Said the man. "Please – forgive me, I'm begging you." Pleaded the man as Hadrian let out a cruel cold laugh making the man scream some more. He let the man go by control his magic back to norman and the man suddenly silent in his place, fortunately nobody was around in there to see them.

"Alright, I'll let you live this time." Said Hadrian coldly looking down at him, "But what is your name?" he asked, "Evan. My name Evan Rosier." Said the man as he trying to get back on his feet still fearing the little boy in front of him, "Who are you?" he asked still shaking after the terror that he just received from him _'That was worst than cruciatus curse, Merlin who's this boy,' _he thought. "I am, the heir of Slytherin." Hadrian said showing his sadistic glee expression making the man shiver just watching him with that.

"Slytherin He –heir?" he asked shocking, "Did I stutter Rosier?" he asked coldly. "No. Of course no, I'm sorry," Evan said in hurry as Hadrian arched his eyebrow. "I thought so." He muttered.

"What is this place?" he asked looking at the alley.

"This is Knockturn Alley." He stated, "It's a side area off Diagon Alley. It's filled with lots of shops devoted to the Dark Arts, which specialises in objects that have curious and strong magical properties. Yeah, usually unusual, dangerous people walk around this place." He finished.

"Hmm." Hadrian murmured quietly. "Interesting, Dark Arts eh?" he continued with smug expression as if making a plan. "Mr. Rosier," he said turning his head to Evan, "Do you know where I can get books about Dark Arts?" he asked.

"Yes, you can find them in Borgin & Burkes, it's in the right corner. Or in the Cobb & Webb's." Rosier replied pointing the direction of the shop. Hadrian nodded. "Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rosier." He said and walks away as if nothing was happening.

"Wow," was all Rosier said looking at the boy walking towards Borgin & Burkes. "That was unexpected. Slytherin heir? I wonder who the boy is – no not the boy, he's more like monster," he murmured shivered remembering about the curse earlier and walks away.

As he entered the shop, he looks around and noticed the shop is quite large, dusty, and dimly lit, with a large stone fireplace.

"Excuse me, sir." Said Hadrian in his innocent voice. Mr. Borgin raised his eyebrow, "Are you lost?" he asked as Hadrian felt a rush on his magic again. "Does it look like I'm lost, Mr. Borgin?" he asked coldly as the man gulped looking at the kid, he could feel big and pure power from this one. "What can I help you with?" he asked instead.

"I am looking for books about Dark Arts." He said. "Hmm, the basic would be good for now." He added looking through the man eyes. And with that Mr. Borgin making his way to the back of his shop to oblidge his request.

As he came back he brought three books with him and handed him, "Those are the basic." He said as Hadrian nodded his head "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Magic Moste Evile, Confronting the Faceless," he said as he read the book. "Thank you Mr. Borgin." He said as he pulled 300 galleons from his pocket. "Is this enough for the books?" asked Hadrian. "Yes, that's more than enough." Mr. Borgin replied and Hadrian nodded his head. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Borgin. I'll be back soon for another things." He said and walks away making his way back to Diagon Alley, Madam Malkin shop.

Last, he took the robes from Madam Malkin. He went back to the Orphanage can't wait to read and learn about Dark Arts books and to be in Hogwarts tomorrow.

_**So what do you think guys?**_

_**If you have question or suggestion about the story feel free to PM me or review.**_

_**Thank you* Enjoy the update. Will update as soon as I can.**_


	5. Hogwarts

Chapter 5 – Hogwarts

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus No bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry!

_Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, instead he is still Tom Marvolo Riddle, a DADA Profesor in Hogwarts. But as the cannon, that his mother was disowned because of her merriege with a muggle which is Tom Riddle Sr. Where Harry never was a Potter, instead he is a Black where his mother is Lilian Gaunt the only daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Geni Peverell in their eldery who is the last descendants family from Salazar Slytherin himself,House of Gaunt and his father is Sirius Orion Black from the House of Potter son of Orion Black and Waburga Black. So that made Harry is a pureblood in this story. Hadrian Morfin Black , the heir of the Black Family also the heir of Slytherin from her mother blood. This story will take on the 1965, where Tom is a young profesor at Hogwarts, which he is 26 years old and he is not an evil person like in the cannon, he is a genius who happen to be the youngest profesor in Hogwarts history. And where Hadrian's family is from the dark Family Who is againts the Dark Lord Grindelwald which made them called as a 'blood-traitor' by another pure-blooded family who are supporters of Grindelwald. And the prophecy was never exist also._

When Hadrian got home from his visit in Diagon Alley, he went straight to his room.

Once he got there, he put his stuff together, the stuff that he would bring with him to the place where he belong all these times. Then he glanced at the one of the books he brough earlier, "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts," he muttered as he began to read the book.

"So this book is about the history of the Dark Arts." Said Hadrian once he's done the first chapter, "Hmm," he sneered, "Such a shame that they don't teach about Dark Arts in Hogwarts." He stated as he put the book down and started to read first year Hogwarts books.

He spent the night reading the books, so he could prepare about his first time in Hogwarts tomorrow.

The next day has finally come, on the morning of the day when he finally be leaving the hell hole he had called home for years came, Hadrian got up, showered, and dressed himself after brushing his teeth. When he was finished, he noticed it was only six o'clock in the morning.

The old bat, Mrs. Brown drove Hadrian to King's cross station. In a letter Hadrian had received from Professor Dumbledore a few weeks before, he learned that to get to Platform 9 and ¾, that he had to run through brick barrier between platform's nine and ten.

Hadrian drove his cart through the hustling train station after saying good bye to Mrs. Brown.

The clock over head read ten fifty two. _'Damn Mrs. Brown for making me so tardy,'_ he thought. He quickly rushed over to the barrier and stood there, waiting for the crowds to move away. He felt a little nervous as he began to move at a quick pace, soon to a faster pace, and then to a run.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, expecting to feel a collision with him, the trolley, and the barrier, or maybe that he would swerve and slam into the side of a train. Then he'd REALLY be in trouble.

Hadrian ran faster and faster, almost moaning in fear until –

He opened his left eye and then both. He was in a completely other station and he saw many wizards, witches, and God forbid, muggle parents all running around as the whistle on a large, steaming, bright red train blew hard.

Hadrian smiled the largest smile he had ever put on as he made his way to the Hogwarts express, after getting a teenager to help him lift the cart onto the train.

He pulled it through the corridors until he found an empty compartment and makes his way inside.

After a few moment, there's a knock on the compartment, "Hello. They said Hadrian Black is on the train. Did you see him?" asked the boy. Hadrian glanced at the boy with an raised eyebrow, the boy is wearing second hand robes with red hair and freckles on his face.

"No," said Hadrian instead. "Oh," the boy said shrugged, "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasly." He added offering his hand to shake. Hadrian glanced at the hand and before he could do anything, Draco burst into the compartment following by two giant kids, "Hadrian!" he shouted, "I've been looking for you. Oh and this is Crabbe and Goyle,mke and my friends in the front, let's go join us – " He continued and then he looked at the other boy. "Weasley!" he exclaimed, sneered. "Malfoy," shoted Ron back. "You – you are Hadrian Black!" exclaimed Weasly realising the boy in front of him, "You said you didn't see him." He continued.

Hadrian shrugged ignored both of them.

"What are you doing here Weasel!" Draco spat. And they began to argue as Hadrian just looking at them uninterested.

"Shut Up!" Hadrian shouted, "Are you two done?" he asked coldly after a while and the two of them jumped in unison.

"Get out of here Weasley," Hadrian demanded as Draco sneered at the red haired boy walks away in hurry.

"I know you wouldn't be with the wrong people," said Draco as Hadrian arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "Let's head to our compartment." He told him.

"I'm already comfortable here, Malfoy. And I don't need to meet you or your friends." He stated coldly. Draco gulped at that, "Come on, it be fun." He continued trying to be brave.

"Get out Malfoy." He said quietly yet in the cold tone. "But –" he tried, "Remember what I told you in Madam Malkin shop yesterday, Malfoy." Hadrian said making Draco gaped wide – eyed remembering Hadrian words that day. "I don't like to repeat my words." He finished.

"O – okay," stuttered Draco in unmalfoy manner as Hadrian smirked looking at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, but can we be in this compartment with you, please?" he asked. Hadrian shrugged ignoring the blonde. "Wicked." Draco exclaimed, excited even though Hadrian didn't say yes or no, "Let's go you two, I'll be right back Hadrian." He said and with that he made his way out of the compartment followed by his lap dogs heading to where his friends was waiting for him. Hadrian looking at him from behind and began to read his book again.

He burst into his compartment, "Come on, let's head to Hadrian compartment." He said to the other kids. There was four of them. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

"You mean your cousin that you were talking about? Hadrian Black?" asked Blaise. "Yes Blaise, he's the one. Come on hurry, he don't like to wait. Merlin knows he's scary when he get mad, so don't try to be on his bad side." Draco said as he telling them about the story when they was in Diagon Alley. The stood in shock after heard Draco finished his tale, "Wow," was all they said and Draco nodded his head.

"Let's go." He said making his way to Hadrian's compartment with their friends following behind.

As he reached his compartment, they saw he's reading his book alone in there from outside the window, "Hadrian," Draco said quietly as he began to walk inside. Hadrian nodded his head looking at the newcomers.

"Hadrian, meet my friends, that is Daphne Greengrass," he said pointing at the beautiful blonde girl, "next to her is Tracey Davis," he continued pointing at the dark haired brunnette, "Blaise Zabini," looking at the Italian's Black boy next to him, "And this is Theodore Nott," he finished pointing at the pale good looking boy.

Hadrian arched an eyebrow glancing at the four of them, "Pleasure," was all Hadrian said before getting back to his book as the others glanced at each others, clearly the were expecting more than that, but unfortunately that was all they got from him, Draco shrugged as if telling them that is the way he is and with that they all takes a seat.

"So –" Theo said looking at Hadrian, "Where have you been Hadrian?" he asked, "Here and there," replied Hadrian. "I mean, where have you been living all this time?" he asked again.

"I've been living in a muggle orphan." Hadrian said as the others minus Draco gasped in shock. "That – that is horrible," said Tracey as the others nodded their heads. "Yes. It is," Daphne added.

Hadrian shrugged. Before they could say anything, the compartment door opened, "Anything from the trolley, dear?" asked the trolley lady and they began to pick their favorite ones. "Hadrian, do you want some? My treat." Said Draco. "No, I'm good." Hadrian said, Draco shrugged and got to the trolley.

"You should just go to live with your family, since now that you know that you still have them." Said Blaise as they got back to their seat, "Yeah, you should I'll owl my father about it later." Draco said looking at him.

'_Maybe I should,' _Hadrian thought _"Yes, you should," _agreed the voice in his head surprising Hadrian, "Didn't you say that was a weakness?" he replied didn't realize that he said that out loud as the others looking at him confused. "What are you talking about, Hadrian? You've been out for a while though." Draco said.

"Oh nothing." Replied Hadrian coolly gave them a fake smile pretending to read his book again which they return shockingly looking at him smiling for the first time. _'That was easy,' _he thought, _'What a bunch of idiots.' _Sneered the voice inside his head making him chuckled quietly.

'_So what were you saying? I should give you a name though, since you're inside my head. I'll call you Heady,' _he said. _"Heady?,"_ he said laughing inside his head. _'Okay, i'll be cool about it.' _He continued. _"Anyways, I was saying, you should go to your family manor, since they got alot of books about Dark Arts and we need those knowledge if we want to succeed in our goal," _heady said _'Okay, that make sense.' _Hadrian replied.

"_But remember, don't let them get in your way." _He reminded, _'Of course, my dear old friend.'_ He said sarcastically smirking.

"Draco, is he always like that?," Theo whispered as he looked at Hadrian smirking at himself.

Draco didn't say anything but shruged. He cleared his throat, "So what do you think Hadrian?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Hadrian in confusion, "We were saying that you should just back to your family place from now on." He said. "Oh, yea sure." Hadrian said casually, shrugged. The others staring at him as if he was growing another head. "You were acting like it was not a thing at all." Said Blaise breaking the silent.

"Yeah? And what's the point?" he asked. Before any of them could say anything, Theo cut them off asking, "If you're lived with muggles your whole life, do you even know about quidditch?" he asked changing the subject.

"No," Hadrian sighed.

"Oh goodie! Now I get to tell you ALL about it. It's the best game in the whole world." Draco speaked up.

He went into an entertaining rant about how there were four balls, three kinds. They spoke about the different players and then gave him important information such as who the best teams were and the most amazing things that had occurred in the history of world wide Quidditch game play.

After a while, the train came to a stop at last, and they all got their bags and stepped out into the chilly open night.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME TO THE BOATS!"

A tall man with grey hair that looked as if he had a strong build to him came to them all holding a lanter.

"Me name's Apollyon Pringle. You will address me as Mr. Pringle. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Follow me 'ter the boats," he called out to them.

All of the first years followed him with enthusiasm, clearly anxious to see Hogwarts.

Hadrian, Draco, Theo, and Blaise are in the same boat, while Daphne and Tracey are with the other girls.

They all began to sail off in a great black late that Hadrian had heard on the train was rumored to have a baby giant squid growing.

They all turned a corner and the whole atmosphere seemed to change dramatically. All of the students were stunned and awed by amazement of the castle.

"Wow," was all Hadrian said.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" asked Draco .

"Indeed it is," Hadrian said, sneering.

They reached the boat house and all clambered out onto the rock.

"Al' righ'." Pringle started. "Let's get up 'ter the school then. Just so you know, I'm the game keeper and the caretaker so if you try sneaking about the castle at night, I'll have you whipped."

Hadrian noticed that the man had a cheery look at the thought.

They all began to walk up the winding stairway to the front courtyard that was built with benches and a stone ground. Two of the largest brass double doors Hadrian had ever laid eyes on, stood guard in front of what was probably the entrance hall.

Fascinated, Hadrian followed the others eagerly until they came to a full stop as Pringle began to knock loudly on the doors.

And a female Professor came out, wearing long black robes.

"Hello there. My name's Professor McGonagall, and I am the Transfiguration teacher. I should tell you who your other teachers shall be this year. Your Defense against the Dark Arts or DADA teacher , is Professor Riddle. Your Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. Your Charms teacher is Professor Flitwick. History of Magic, Professor Bins, and Professor Sprout as the Herbology instructor, and me as your Transfiguration teacher."

"So, let us all prepare to go inside for you to be sorted into the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Hadrian's eyes beamed as he heard the name Slytherin. It seemed to call to him.

"Just so you know, any good deeds shall win house points. The house cup is awarded to the one hhouse with the most points at the end of the year. Winning the Quidditch cup could also help but we do not allow first years to play for their house teams."

There were a few disappointed groans that were quickly ceased as Pringle stamped his right foot loudly on the floor.

McGonagall smiled again and turned to enter two more doors that were smaller and gold.

"Please wait here for a moment, till the sort ceremony began." He said and headed back inside while the first waiting outside.

"My brothers said, we're going to face a troll." The read headed boy said, Hadrian sneered at that followed by Draco and the others.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Hadrian as the others nodded in agreement. "Weasly, I swear they don't have any brains at all," said Draco sneered glanced at Ron. "Have you seen a tod?" asked the girl standing in front of the first years students. "Neville lost his, we are trying to find it." She continued.

There were murmurs 'no,' and all shaking their heads. Before she could say anything, Professor McGonagall came back, she cleared her throat and the girl made her way back to her place before.

"Okay. Follow me," said McGonagall as she leads the first years through the maginificent, Great Hall.

Hadrian looked around curiously, before he could think more about the Hall, the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry._

_Or you might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands._

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished the song.

When the clapping subsided, Professor McGonagall took out a sheet of [archment and said,

"When I call your name, please take a seat on the stool and i'll put the hat on your head.

She glanced at the list.

"Abbot, Hannah."

A girl nervously walked up and sat on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled as the Hufflepuff table began to cheer.

"Black, Hadrian." She called again. As soon as his name was called The Great Hall became almost instantly silent, looking at him.

"_Hadrian!?"_

"_The Hadrian Black?"_

Whispers were everywher on the students table.

Hadrian coolly began to walk up to the podium where the stool was. He sat upon the seat and allowed McGonagall to place the hat over his little head.

Just at the moment when the hat touched his head, only a very short instant afterword, the hat cried out,

"SLYTHERIN!" he glanced at Professor Dumbledore, and the man didn't looked the least bit surprised or shocked at that, he just looked at Hadrian sighed.

So he took the hat off his head and looking at the students faces, he sneered at their expression, he couldn't tell if they surprised or shocked at that, but Hadrian happily hopped off the stood and ran to the table that was darthest to his right or the left if one were to enter the hall.

"Welcome to Slytherin," said a tall boy as he approached him once he reached the table. "I'm Marcus Flint. Five years Prefect." He added as Hadrian nodded his head saying thank you and sat back on his seat.

Soon after,

"Davis, Tracey!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hadrian looked up as the rest of his new group of friends was sorted, all into Slytherin.

"I knew we would end up in Slytherin," said Draco as he took a seat next to him, "Yeah, yeah Malfoy. Now be quiet." Hadrian told him.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat as Draco sneered looking at Ron.

Finally, the sorting ceremony was completed with Blaise got sorted to the Slytherin lastly.

With that Professor Dumbledore stood,

"I am glad to see you all here today," he called to them. "Now we are all probably very hungry and so I shall get to the point. For those of you who do not know, the Forbidden forest is...well...forbidden, hence the name. The Astronomy Tower is off limits unless you are taking a class. There is no magic to be used in the corridors between classes even though I know oyu want to." He continued.

"Any of you who wishing to play for your house teams should speak with the team captains or your head of house. The Head of Slytherin is Professor Slughorn, the head of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick, the head of Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout, and the head of Gryffindor is Professor McGonagall." He finished.

The older students seemed not to care in the least as they already knew the information.

"And finally" he resumed. "For the first year, you must be in second year or higher to play for your house teams." He added.

Hadrian didn't really seem interested in playing.

"And now, let us eat!" said Dumbledore finished his speech.

The gold plates were suddenly filed with delectable foods such as roast and grilled chicked, mashed potatoes, turkey, peas, lobster, shrimp, snapper, green beans, rice, and the reddest crap that Hadrian had ever seen.

He began to fill his plate with a little of everything. As he eat he glanced to the Hufflepuff table and something catch his eye, "Draco, who is that student?" he asked Draco looking at the Half-giant student, "Oh. That is Hagrid, he is I don't know sort of giant," Draco replied chuckling looking at Hagrid. "Hmm," was all he said staring at the huge student in front of him.

After they had all eaten, Dumbledore stood once again,

"I bet this was a long night, for some of students, so Now off to bed. Prefects will lead their first years to the dormitories. Good night to you all and make sure you are well rested for a whole day of lessons tomorrow!" he shouted.

Hadrian rose with his friends, very full of food, and he began to follow a sixth year boy and girl from his house who claimed to be the prefects for Slytherin house.

They were all led to another entrance hall on the other side of Hogwarts, over a large bridge near the entrance courtyard.

When they entered what was called the vacant entrance hall, they were led down a spiraling staircase in a side chamber. "Welcome home children," said the boy Adrian as the girl, Michele as they reached the dungeons.

"That door," Michele said, pointing to a small brown door. " –is the door to the Potions classroom just so you know. Now follow me." She added.

"Follow US," corrected Adrian.

They came to another staircase, that lead to a stone wall.

They all crowded at the bottom waiting.

"The password is," started Adrian. "Hallows!"

The wall began to slide aside, sinking into the opposite wall.

All of the first years entered excitedly as Hadrian gaped at the common room.

It was very large with green walls, what looked like fish tanks on the bulwark, many group tables to work at, a large desk in the middle, and a sitting area with a two couches and an arm chair in front of a radiating fire place.

"Well, through that hall and to your left are the girl dorms and to the right are the boy dorms." They told them.

"Now, good night!"

She held Adrian's arm as they left the children standing there.

Once Hadrian saw the two left, he made his way upstairs to the boys dorm area, walking up another stairway, and through a door that read 'First Years'.

Hadrian walked in with the others to see that his things had already been placed on a four poster bed that was aliened in a circle with the other beds.

"Well, I believe that I'm going to take a shower then," Zabini announced, leaving the room.

"I'm going to own my father, about our talks in the train." Draco said, also leaving the room.

Hadrian sat down on his bed, finally away from his cold small, cramped room back at that orphanage. _'Finally...I'm free.'_

**_So! that's the update! _**

**_Thank you for the support you guys!_**

**_Enjoy!_**


	6. Friends, Allies, and Enemies

Chapter 6 – Friends, Allies, and Enemies

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus No bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry!

_Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, instead he is still Tom Marvolo Riddle, a DADA Profesor in Hogwarts. But as the cannon, that his mother was disowned because of her merriege with a muggle which is Tom Riddle Sr. Where Harry never was a Potter, instead he is a Black where his mother is Lilian Gaunt the only daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Geni Peverell in their eldery who is the last descendants family from Salazar Slytherin himself,House of Gaunt and his father is Sirius Orion Black from the House of Potter son of Orion Black and Waburga Black. So that made Harry is a pureblood in this story. Hadrian Morfin Black , the heir of the Black Family also the heir of Slytherin from her mother blood. This story will take on the 1965, where Tom is a young profesor at Hogwarts, which he is 26 years old and he is not an evil person like in the cannon, he is a genius who happen to be the youngest profesor in Hogwarts history. And where Hadrian's family is from the dark Family Who is againts the Dark Lord Grindelwald which made them called as a 'blood-traitor' by another pure-blooded family who are supporters of Grindelwald. And the prophecy was never exist also._

_**Previously on the Slytherin Heir.**_

_Once Hadrian saw the two left, he made his way upstairs to the boys dorm area, walking up another stairway, and through a door that read 'First Years'._

_Hadrian walked in with the others to see that his things had already been placed on a four poster bed that was aliened in a circle with the other beds._

"_Well, I believe that I'm going to take a shower then," Zabini announced, leaving the room._

"_I'm going to owl my father, about our talks in the train." Draco said, also leaving the room._

_Hadrian sat down on his bed, finally away from his cold small, cramped room back at that orphanage. 'Finally...I'm free.'_

Draco was sitting on the common room, taking his quil and began to write his letter for his father.

"_Father,_

_I got sorted to Slytherin of course and so did Hadrian. We talked in the train and I talked him into going back to the Black Manor to life with them, and he agreed on in too father, I'm suprised at first remembering how he acted earlier towards us. But I guess something changed his mind and its a great thing also. Father, I have to tell you that he is really scary sometimes especially when he's mad. I can already tell that the older students was looking up at him differently. But I'm not shocked at that because he got that charm thing._

_That's all, tell mother I said hey and Good night,_

_Love,_

_Draco." _

He folded the letter, "Dobby!" he shouted and the house elf approached him with a pop, "Yes, young Master Draco, sir? What can dobby to?" he asked. "Give this to my father." He said handing him the letter. "Of course, young Master Draco sir." Replied the creature with a boy and disappeared. With that he went back to his dorm with a smile on his face.

"Hadrian. I thought you were sleeping." He said to Hadrian as he saw him rose from the bed.

"I couldn't sleep Draco." He replied, irritated.

"Why?" he asked again.

"What's with the question? You're asking too much, my dear cousin." Hadrian replied mocking.

Draco sneered at the nick name he just gave him, "Right, don't tell me. I'm going to bed anyway." He said as he lay down on the bed. "Oh and I sent a letter to my father, we shall see the result tomorrow." He added as Hadrian ignoring him as always going back to his bed.

The next morning of the first day of school involved many students sleeping in, not yet used to the original timetables. Hadrian was the first one that woke up that morning, he quickly dressed himself after talking a very brief morning shower. After his Hogwarts uniform, long black robes over a black sweater and pants, with a white buttoned up shirt underneath, and green and black tie.

After a moment, he went downstairs to the common room and sat down on the coach waiting for the others, "Hey. Hadrian Black, right?" a tall older boy with greasy dark hair said as he approached him.

He glanced arched his eyebrow, "Yes." He said. "Severus. Severus Snape, pleasure to meet you. I'm a fifth year." He said offering his hand to shake. Just when Hadrian was about to take his hand to shake, Marcus Flint from last night approached them with his gang, as they shoved Severus away.

"Hadrian, you wouldn't want to be seen with a filthty halfblood now, would you?" asked Marcus looking at Severus.

Hadrian glanced at them, _'Hmm, so this is how the Slytherin works.' He thought, "Yes. It is my friend, isn't it just magnificant how they acts around each other?" asked Heady. 'So what do you think I have to do?' he asked inside his head. "Just play along, do what you have to do." He answered._

"Hey, Black! Are you there?" exclaimed Marcus looking at him, "Huh?" he asked confused. "I was saying, you wouldn't want to associate with the wrong side now, would you?" he repeated.

He glanced at Snape who was now on the ground getting cursed by Flint's minions.

"Very well then. After all that wouldn't do me any good to be seen with such a filthy halfbreed like him." He said pointing at Snape as the others laughing at that.

"I knew you wouldn't Black." He said patting his back. "Don't touch me Flint. I never gave you permision to lay your hand on me." He demanded coldly. Marcus held his hands up in defeat, "Right of course, forgive me." He quickly apologized, "Just remember, I don't like to repeat my words." He said and with that he went back to his book, not caring that Marcus and his fifth years fellow was looking at him stunned, because no one was ever put Marcus like that, and more surprised when he obeyed him.

Severus sneered at that, Marcus cold gaze suddenly turned on him, "Reducto!" he shouted pointing his wand toward Severus direction and Severus whimpered in pain, Hadrian glanced at him with an raised eyebrow. He thought he had it enough for a morning. He stood up, "Marcus, take him away. His scream is not pleased me at all." He told them and with that Flint and his friends dragged him away.

"Fantastic." He muttered mockingly under his breath.

After a moment, his fellow dormmates finally approached him in the common room.

"Hadrian, we were worried about where you are." Draco said as he approached him.

"I'm flattered Draco." He told him in sarcasm, sneered.

"Okay, first years!" Adrian, the sixth prefect said as he reached the common room. "I'm going to lead you to the great hall for breakfast." He continued. "And remember you are Slytherin, so you should act like on." He added and with that he makes his way out of the common room, with the First Years students following behind.

Entering the great hall, he looked around to see the Ravenclaw table being the most full. They made their way to the Slytherin table. Once they seated, Draco's owl approached him bringing him a letter.

"It's from my father," he told Hadrian as Hadrian ignored him enjoying his meal.

_Dear Draco,_

_We are pleased to heard your sorted into Slytherin along with your cousin Hadrian, son. And that is a good news Draco, we are so proud of you. Your mother is so glad to hear that Hadrian would want to go back to the Black manor, I'm going to work on the paperwork about Hadrian tomorrow along with the Blacks, they are going to love this._

_Keep up with him Draco, I know that he is not as easy as your other friends to be friended with, but he is more than that, tell him that once he got back to the Black Family Manor, we are going to explain things that happened to him, take care of yourself son._

_Act like a Slytherin Draco, don't be a reckless around him. Even he is your age, he is going to be somebody one day soon._

_Love,_

_Your Father._

"Hadrian, the family can not wait to see you. You're going home with us soon, cousin. My father said he's working on the paperwork and going to explain things about the family to you as soon as you meet the rest of us." Draco whispered to him and Hadrian just nodded his head.

And then Professor Slughorn their Head of House, walked to their table approaching the first years students.

"Hello, as you know I am Professor Slughorn, your Head of House. Here are your schedules." He said handing the first years their schedule and walks away.

Hadrian smiled lightly and went back to his food.

He glanced up to see that the weather was a stunning, clear, nlue sky. Through the windows, he could even see a dazzling sun shining bright.

When the bell rang, Hadrian and the others gathered their things and looked at their schedule.

"We've go Potions first," Theo said looking at his schedule, "We know Nott, and we are having it with Gryffindors too, what a day." Draco said, annoyed with a fact to spend the first class with Gryffindors. "Yeah, well. At least it's with Professor Slughorn. He's head of our house, so let's see if he's any good to those are in his clan." Blaise added as the others nodded their heads.

He glanced and saw that Daphne's gaze were still on him, once she realized that he was looking at her, she quickly looked away. _'She's been staring at me this whole morning,' _he told Heady, _"So it seems, looks like you got your secret admirer," _he said amused.

They made their way to the area that was supposed to lead them to where their common room was. They stepped into the group infront of the door that Michele had said led into the Potions classroom.

They all stood there, waiting if they could enter, it was a serpent frame on the door, _:::Open:::_ hissed Hadrian as their fellow classmates looking at him shocked. "What?" he snapped, irritated to be stared at. "No – nothing, it just you're a parselmouth." Tracey said as the others nodded at him.

"Yes, I am." He said instead. "So what?" he asked, "So what? Only the ones from Slytherin bloodlines had the ability to do it." Blaise shouted. "I can hear you Blaise, you didn't need to yell." Hadrian stated annoyed as Blaise blused in embarrasment. "And yes, to answer your question. I'm from Slytherin Bloodline you idiot." He told him, "My mother were a Gaunt the only descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself. Look it up you dolts." He added rolling his eyes.

As he was about to enter the room, a large belly protruded out first, then followed by the man, Horace Slughorn.

"Why HELLO THERE!" he greeted, "Hmm, I was wondering how the door opened." He said, the others was about to answer but Hadrian cut them off, "It was already opened when we arrived, professor. Maybe you forgot about that." He replied giving him a charming innocent smile.

"Ah! Yes, forgive me. I'm so getting old." He told him chuckling as the others just staring at Hadrian and the Professor. "Of course, Professor. We understand." He said reassuring the poor Professor smiling.

"I am overjoyed to finally have some new students. Last year was a long year and the first years weren't exactly my favorite classes, just between you and me. HEH HEH HEH!" he told them blissfully.

Hadrian had almost expected him to laugh "HO, HO, Ho."

'_What a moron,' _he thought sneered.

"Now, let us enter and begin the learning process. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

They all enterd the Potions room where Hadrian saw that it was built like a rather large storage room. There were potions bottles and mixtures along with ingredients along the shelves on the walls. There were five tables that could sit at least five or six people that already had hlders for their cauldrons.

The Slytherins were all taking their side, on the left side of the room next to each others.

Just at the moments, the Gryffindors rushed into the classroom making the Slytherins sneered at them, "Ah! Late on your class of the day, I see. Let not this happen again, okay." Slughorn said as the Gryffindors nodded their heads.

Slughorn told them all to take a seat.

"Now," slughorn said, sounding like it was time for business. "Now that everyone is seated, it is time to begin brewing. First today, I want you all to concot a certain potion that is a very simple first year potion. I wish for you to make me a cure for boils. Also good for pimples I hear, for any of you that will experiece THAT during puberty in a couple years time."

"Open your books and look up to the chapter where you would find 'The cure for boils'," he instructed. Hadrian quickly began to pour the beginning liquid into his cauldron and then picked up the first ingrediet.

"And, time is UUUPPP!" Slughorn called to the students. "Now, let's take a look at what you've all come up with today."

He walked around all of them, looking in each cauldron before he finally came to Hadrian's

"Ah, Mr. -?" he started.

"Black sir," he answered.

"Ah yes, Mr. Black," Slughorn said. "What do we have here?" he asked looking at the cauldron.

"The cure for boils sir." He answered.

"Very well done Mr. Black! Take ten points to Slytherin." He told him as the Slytherins sneered while the Gryffindors looked at them in jealousy.

"Thank you, sir." He said as Slughorn nodded his head.

"Your potion is my favorite so far. Better than things I see come out of older students I must say when they're in my class. You have a good knack for brewing boy. So, let me just say that you can take another full thirty points for Slytherin. I am proud to have you in my house." He finished and then walked away muttering, "Probably smarter than a Ravenclaw."

Hadrian smirked looking at his Professor, "Showoff." Weasly muttered, "What a favoritesm." Added another boy on his year. He glanced at them with a raised eyebrow and found the bushy haired girl from last night glared at him, but he ignored them and back to his books.

"Good job, Hadrian. It seems like Slughorn already give you more credits than the rest of us." Draco whispered. "Draco, who is that bushy haired girl next to Weasley?" he asked glanced at her.

"Oh, that's Hermione Granger." He said answered, "A mudblood," he added, sneered. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

Hadrian shrugged. "No reason." He replied.

A moment past, when they heard an explosion and saw that was from Gryffindor table, the Slytherins chuckled at that looking at Longbottom messed up his cauldron. "What do we have here?" asked Slughorn as he approached their table.

"What are you waiting for? Mr. Weasly take him to the hospital wings." He said to Weasly, "Yes, sir." He said. "And twenty points from Gryffindor for such clumsy behaviour during the class." He added getting back to his desk, muttering "Reckless Gryffindor,"

"What a bunch of idiots." A girl Pansy Parkinson whispered as the others nodded.

The class finally over, and Slughorn dismissed the students, "Stay behind, Mr. Black." He called him out.

Hadrian making his way to the Professor desk. "Yes Professor?" he asked as he approached him.

"I just wanted to tell you, that if you need anything come to me, my door always open for a bright student like you." He told him gleefully. "Of course, Professor. Thank you." Hadrian answered.

"Good, now off you go." He told him as Hadrian nodded his head and walks out of the classroom.

Once he's outside, Draco and the others was waiting for him, "What did he want?" asked Daphne.

"Nothing, he was just offering some, head of house advice thing." He replied shrugged and then, he and his friends walked up to the Transfiguration courtyard and finally got into the large, bright classroom.

There was a black cat on the desk as if waiting for the students. Hadrian smirked at that knowing that it was Professor McGonagall.

They took their seats in the class waiting the class to began, they are having Transfiguration with Ravenclaws.

Once the bell rang, it transformed to Professor McGonagall form, "Good afternoon class." She called out looking at the students as some of them shocked at the transfiguration.

'_Seriously? They were shocked just because of that, what did they expect?' _he thought sneered, _"Indeed, you are practically the most intelegent student here, Hadrian. Just like Slughorn said smarter than Ravenclaws," _Heady commented as Hadrian nodded his head.

"Transfiguration," she called to the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. "-is a very complicated set of magical arts. I myself have a knack for the subject but it is most certainly NOT for everyone. I once had a student, who thought he knew everything, thought he was above all of us. He ended up becoming so full of himself that he managed to push all of his friends away and he even failed most of his classes in O.W.L exams. For those of you who don't kno, that means 'Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations'. You'll have those in fifth year. Remember to study hard. Of course, you must also study for your exams this year as well. Now, let us begin with a demonstration.

McGonagall pulled out her wand and made her chair lift into the air and suddenly transform into an abnormally large pineapple which made some of the students laugh.

"I'm afraid," said the laughing McGonagall, putting the (once again) chair back on the floor. "-that you won't be doing that for LONG time. Let us now try turning a small beetle into a prick. Next time we can try turning it back into a beetle."

Hadrian pulled out his wand, concentrate at the small beetle, turning it into a prick. _:::: They will obey my every command :::: _he hissed under his breath and as he expected, it turned into a prick seconds later. McGonagall eyes wide opened looking at him because she didn't even tell them how to turn or transfigure something yet. He smirked looking at her expression.

"Wow, Mr. Black that ws brilliant. Never in my years of teaching have I even seen a first year students made their first transfiguration on their first class." She told him amazed as the others looking at him in the same expression.

"Thank you Professor." He answered politely.

"Take 30 points to Slytherin, Mr. Black," she said gleefully, "Can you perhaps turn it back, Mr. Black." She asked watching at him as he flicked his wand muttering something under his breath and with that it turned back into a beetle.

"Wow," was all she said. "Take another 30 points to Slytherin." She added and walked back to her seat. "That was a perfect transfiguration." She muttered to herself as the Slytherins looking at her amused and turned to face Hadrian who had the same expression.

Later that day, murmurs about him already getting hundred points for his house were spread to the others students.

Next, they had Quidditch with the Gryffindors again.

Once they reached the field, the Gryffindors were already there, on the ground stood two dozen evenly spaced school broomsticks separating the group of curious and eager students, and the flying instructor and Quidditch referee Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch stood with her arms crossed in her Quidditch gear staring them down with yellowm hawk like eyes.

"Well, now that everyone's here." She started, sending a scathing look at the Gryffindors, "Everyone stand by a broom – come on, hurry up!"

Everyone scurried over to a broom at her impatient tone and stood beside it waiting for further instructions. Hadrian looked down at the broom he stood beside, it was old and rather weak looking with the twigs pointing out at odd angles.

"Now, I want you to place your had over the broom." Madam Hooch yelled from the front of the group, "And say UP!" she demonstrated by doing it herself and having her broom jump into her hand.

Hadrian did as he was told when they were instucted to begin. To his surprise, the broom jumped right into his hand instantly, however, not many shared his success. Draco broom was also jumpen into his hand. The only people who seemed to get trouble with it were Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger.

"Up...up...UP!" Ron yelled, but the broom jumped and hit him on the face, the others was laughing at him hard especially the Slytherins. "Shut up." He said glaring at the Slytherins students.

"Okay." She began, interrupting the class. "When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground – hard – and just hover a few feet off the ground before landing immediately." She instructed. "Ok. One – two –" but she was cutted by Longbottom who had flew over them,

"Mr. Longbottom! Come back here." She instructed but he seemed he couldn't control his broom, and then 'CRASH' his broom landed on the building, "Ouch." Draco sneered. Hooch rushed over him, "Oh great, I'm going to take him to hospital wings. Don't even think to fly over an inch." She told them, "Let's go Mr. Longbottom," she added carrying him to see Madam Pomfrey.

"He's such a squib." Sneered Pansy as the others laughed. "Shut up, if he is, he wouldn't be here." Weasly jumped in. "Is that so?" Hadrian asked with an raised eyebrow, "Yes Black!" he spat.

"Tsk..Tsk..Weasley." Hadrian said amused, "Such a temper." He continued as his class mates looking at them smugly. "Hey, look at this. Longbottom's remembrall." Draco said taking the remembrall from the ground. "If only he could remember that he forgot to bring his brain with him today." He commented as the others burst into laughter except for Gryffindors.

"Give it here Malfoy." Ron demanded. "Yeah? And why should I give it to you?" he shoted back.

"Pass it over, Draco." Hadrian said and Draco did what he was told. "Psshh, being a lapdog now, are you Malfoy?" sneered Weasly.

"Watch it Weasly, he's ten times than you will ever be." Draco said.

"Remembrall huh? No wonder his family gave this to him, I wonder if he could even remember his name." Hadrian said as his friends burst out into laughter once again, he smirked glancing at Weasly who had red as potato face in rage.

"Give it to me Black, it's not yours." Hermione said joined in, Hadrian turned his gaze on her, "Yeah? And who are you agian?" He asked amused. "Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said offering her hands as her fellow housemates gasps thinking as if she had grown another head.

Hadrian glanced at her hand, smirking. "Ah. The mudblood who Draco was telling me about." He said as Hermione lowered her hand. "And why would I listen to a filthy mudblood like yourself, Granger?" he asked as Draco and the others chuckled darkly as the Gryffindors watched him in horror.

"That's enough Black!" Ron exclaimed pulling his wand out, Hadrian held his hand up with an raised eyebrow. "Ah, violent." He sneered. "And what would a first years like you know any spells?" he asked smugly as Draco and others raised their wands pointed at him. He smirked, "You're not scarrying me Weasley. I'm above you, very much so." He said taking a step forward smirking widely as Weasley take a step back. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" he asked slowly and just as He was face to face with him, Weasley felt his body couldn't move and struggles to breath.

"Think twice next time, weasel." He whispered as Ron's face getting paler and paler, just as Hadrian was about to say anything else, McGonagall burst into the field. He took a step back seeing her. "What is going on here?" She yelled looking at the students gather around on the field as if they were ready to hexing each other.

"Nothing professor." Hadrian answered politely turned to face McGonagall.

"Are you sure Mr. Black?" she asked again. "Certainly, professor." He said again.

"He's lying Professor!" a girl from Gryffindor yelled.

"He was attacking Ron, look at him." She said pointing at Ronald Weasley as the others Gryffindor nodded their heads in agreement. "Yes, and he was calling Hermione such a cruel names." Added a short irish boy.

"Is that true, Mr. Black?" asked McGonagall.

"No Professor, I was just about to give Longbotton's remembrall back Professor, I have no idea what are they talking about." Hadrian said calmly. "Right, Draco? You saw me just about to give this back." He asked showing the remembrall. "Yes Professor. We were just about to give it to them but they was thinking we were about to attack them." Draco said playing along as the other Slytherins jumped in to defended him.

"Here, Weasley. Play along Weasel." He said threatened, handing him the remembrall as he got closer to him, "You tell anyone about that Weasley, there will be worse coming for you." He whispered quietly so only he could hear as Weasly face paled as death man and gulped and Hadrian took step back, back to his other house mates.

"Y – yes Professor, we are good. He was just simply wanted to give me Neville's remembrall." Ron said shocking his fellow housemates. "Thanks Hadrian." He told him as Hadrian nodded his head smirked satisfied.

"See professor, nothing happened, I was simply wanting to give it back to them." Hadrian said once again to the shocked Professor.

"Very well then, twenty five points from Gryffindor for lying to the Professor." She said to her Gryffindor students as Hadrian and the others smirked.

"But Prof –" Hermione started. "No buts, Ms. Granger. And take twenty points to Slytherin Mr. Black for telling the truth. And twenty more points as an apologize from me for accusing you earlier." She added and heads back inside leaving them once again stunned looked at Hadrian. "Of course, Professor." He shouted so she could hear.

"Well, well, well. That was very entertaining." Hadrian stated as he let out a dark chuckled making them shiver in fear and leaves as the other Slytherins follow behind him.

"What is wrong with you Ron!?" Hermione asked shouted at him.

"Wh – what?" that was all Ron said before he walks out of the field leaving his housemates behind.

The day went perfectly fine after that, the students keep giving him a different look since that even on the Quidditch field.

"That was briliant Hadrian!" Draco shouted as they arrived in the common room later that evening as Hadrian took a seat on the couch as if he owned the place for himself.

"Yeah. You were so good at that. You got off the hook that easy from McGonagall!" Blaise added agreed. "And not just that you making her believing us!" he added, "And don't forget about the points, she gave you lots of em." Theo added.

They all laughed at that. Even the olders students who are near them joined laughed along after they heard about it. After a moment, Hadrian stood clearing his throat making the gazes fell on him once again.

"That, my fellow housemates," Hadrian started as the others looking at him waitng. " –is how we deal with idiots like Gryffindor." He told them as they once again burst into laughter.

_:::: stupiddd humanssss, soo loudddd intrudingg me onnnn my sleeppp ::::_ He heard a sneak grunted in hissing. And his gaze fell on a painting on the wall in the common room, he made his way towards the painting, the others looked at him wondering where'd he go. _:::: my apologize, we didn't know that we were intruding you ::::_ Hadrian hissed to the snake, at that the snake gazed fell on him as he got up _:::: a speaakerrr... itt'sss beennn longggg since there issss a speakeerrr :::: _hissed the snake again, _:::: Indeed, I am. Who are you though? ::::_ asked Hadrian as the others stared at him in awed and fear, the older students began to whisper at their fellow classmates looking at him as the first year just chuckling amused at their expression, there were the same expression once they had found out that Hadrian was a pareslmouth.

_:::: I am Syll, Salazar Slytherin's familiarrrr... ::::_

_:::: hmm, interestingggg. What kind of serpent areee youuuu? ::::_

_:::: I am a basilisk... the greatest serpenttt in the worllddd ::::_ hissed Syll proudly.

Hadrian raised his eyebrow at that, _:::: is thattt sooo? So if you're the greatest why are you only a paiting? ::::_ chalenged Hadrian.

_:::: I am not! This is just my painting justtt sooo I could keep an eye on Salazarrr studentss on his housee, but my realll formmm is still out thereee, in the Slytherin's chamberrrr. I am guardinggg the chamber forrr my Masterrrr ::::_

'_Chamber? Must be Salazar private chamber,' _He thought. _"Indeed it is," _Heady joined in.

Just as Hadrian was about to ask more about it, he felt the students gazes were all still on him. He glanced turned on them as they quickly looked away, "What are you idiots looking at?" He snapped making her way back to the couch thinking about the chamber as the students looked after him in silence.

"Hmmm." He murmured breaking the silence. "Do any of you know about Salazar Slytherin's Chamber?" he asked.

"No, never heard of it before." Answered the fourth student as the others shrugged.

"Hmm." Was all he said. _'Defenitily have to find out about it,'_ he thought.

_**So! What do you think guys!?**_

_**Review or PM for further questions, support, and all!  
**_

_**Thank you and Enjoy!**_

_**More Tom Riddle and The Black Families on the next Chapter! Keep posted!**_


	7. Family and Histories

Chapter 7 – Family and Histories

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus No bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry!

_Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, instead he is still Tom Marvolo Riddle, a DADA Profesor in Hogwarts. But as the cannon, that his mother was disowned because of her merriege with a muggle which is Tom Riddle Sr. Where Harry never was a Potter, instead he is a Black where his mother is Lilian Gaunt the only daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Geni Peverell in their eldery who is the last descendants family from Salazar Slytherin himself,House of Gaunt and his father is Sirius Orion Black from the House of Potter son of Orion Black and Waburga Black. So that made Harry is a pureblood in this story. Hadrian Morfin Black , the heir of the Black Family also the heir of Slytherin from her mother blood. This story will take on the 1965, where Tom is a young profesor at Hogwarts, which he is 26 years old and he is not an evil person like in the cannon, he is a genius who happen to be the youngest profesor in Hogwarts history. And where Hadrian's family is from the dark Family Who is againts the Dark Lord Grindelwald which made them called as a 'blood-traitor' by another pure-blooded family who are supporters of Grindelwald. And the prophecy was never exist also._

_**Previously on the Slytherin Heir.**_

_:::: I am not! This is just my painting justtt sooo I could keep an eye on Salazarrr studentss on his housee, but my realll formmm is still out thereee, in the Slytherin's chamberrrr. I am guardinggg the chamber forrr my Masterrrr ::::_

'_Chamber? Must be Salazar private chamber,' He thought. "Indeed it is," Heady joined in._

_Just as Hadrian was about to ask more about it, he felt the students gazes were all still on him. He glanced turned on them as they quickly looked away, "What are you idiots looking at?" He snapped making her way back to the couch thinking about the chamber as the students looked after him in silence._

"_Hmmm." He murmured breaking the silence. "Do any of you know about Salazar Slytherin's Chamber?" he asked._

"_No, never heard of it before." Answered the fourth student as the others shrugged._

"_Hmm." Was all he said. 'Defenitily have to find out about it,' he thought._

The rest of the day, was going just fine. Even though Slughorn was Hadrian's favorite teacher, DADA was probably his favorite and best subject. Professor seems decents enough for him, somehow he knew that there is more this Professor know about him, and he's going to find it out.

Herbology with Professor Sprout was okay, but it wasn't a very good class.

Charms was a very entertaining class. The small wizard (with a mixture of dwarf in him) named Professor Flitwick was a funny little man. He was only about three feet tall or so and he had black hair with a long mustache under his nose.

He enjoyed reading in History of magic but wished that the droning Bins would shut up. The man looked as if he would rop dead any second.

Professor Riddle however, seemed to be also a very good teacher.

He was optimistic about almost everything and his catch phrase seemed to be "Could be worse."

While entering his class, Hadrian noticed that it seemed the most well built and had an air of importance in it.

The room was large, there were desks all facing a small spiral staircase that led up to a door.

There were several different objocts on tables against the walls, such as fake skull heads and small objects that were labeled 'sneakascopes'.

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins all sat down at the desk, the door behind them was thrown open and Professor Riddle entered.

Riddle was tall with short dark hair that looked good on him, he is such a young Professor, probably the youngest Professor Hadrian had ever met. He had a blue-green eyes.

He wore a red shirt and a greet coat over it with a gold chain and a cold pin on it which gave him the impression that Riddle was a wealthy man. Perhaps he had another profession besides teaching.

He carried a long walking stick with a gold handle with, what looked like a blue diamond on the top.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Riddle and I am your instructor. I have only been teaching here for about two years so that only a couple of years. Today I thought we'd start out with a good lesson on how to defend yourselves before we learn out of your oppenet's hand. Then you can attack. I am going to need a volunteer."

Hadrian's hand shot into the air before anyone had decided weather or not to help.

"Mr. Black?" Riddle asked.

"Yes sir," said Hadrian.

"Come up then."

Hadrian walked up to where Riddle stood.

"Now, take your wand out."

Hadrian did so.

"All you have to do is move your wand like this -."

He flicked his wand quickly in a flash of a circular motion.

" – Now all I want you to do is cast Expelliarmus at me to knock my wand out of my hand."

Riddle removed his wand from his pocket and made his walking stick disappear.

Hadrian nodded,

"Begin!" Riddle shouted called him to start.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Riddle's wand flew into the air, fast as lighting, and fell into Hadrian's hand.

The class was silent before Riddle laughed.

"Haha, brilliant work Mr. Black. I've never seen a student who was a first year do THAT well on their first try! What was your name again?" he asked as he pretending didn't know the boy name.

"Hadrian sir," he said. "Hadrian Morfin Black."

"Very good, Mr. Black, take twenty five points to Slytherin." He said as he walked back to his desk.

"So, any question?" asked Professor Riddle. And Hadrian's hand stood into the air once again.

"Yes Mr. Black?" he asked making raised from him seat.

"Why is it that the Jinx is the most important thing of D.A.D.A, Professor?" he asked politely.

That got Professor Riddle's attention as the others Slytherins students waiting curiously for the answer.

"What do you mean, Mr. Black?" asked Riddle.

"Of course it's important because that is the point of magic." Weasly retorted, sneered with his fellow housemates

"Idiot." Hadrian muttered under his breath glaring at Weasly direction as the boy gulped at once.

"I mean, I think that the Jinx will always take and advantage of whatever situations that happen to arise during a said year at Hogwarts. For example if you can possibly imagine a year where nothing at all interesting happens the D.A.D.A would probably fall down one of the manny staircases due to his own carelessly untied shoes. It is however interesting to note that the "fall" of the D.A.D.A always a result of their own problems or actions, therefore acting on their weaknesses and as no Wizards or Witches has ever been flawless the jinx will always win." Hadrian explained as the others students were gaped in shock at him.

Professor Riddle seemed very pleased at him after the theory, _'He is such a bright student in such young age, maybe that's going through our blood.'_ He thought looking at the boy in front of him reminding him of himself when he was on his age.

"You are correct, Mr. Black. However the jinx does not shape the events at that level, but it does his job in a more subjective way. An only curse wouldn't be that powerful to make all those things happen in a way or another. It's very similar like you said that the jinx takes advantage of what's happening in there. However, it's a different type of magiv from what we see the students learning at Hogwarts." Professor finished as the others just staring dumbfounded at the two not really understanding the whole thing.

"I understand Professor." Hadrian said as Tom nodded his head. "And thank you for the explain, now I know what the difference is." He added.

"You're welcome, . I love to see my students is creative about the whole situation." He replied. "Take five more points to slytherin." He finished getting back to his seat.

"Anymore question?" he asked again. The students shook their head and all.

"Okay, class dismissed. See you all next week." He dismissed the students. "Stay behind, Mr. Black" he added making him stopped and turning at him.

"Yes sir?" He asked politely.

"Come to my quarter tomorrow in the morning." He said giving him a peace of paper. Hadrian took the paper, nodded his head.

"Good, you can go now, Hadrian." He told him and with that he left the class room.

Later that evening in the staff room, all of the first year teachers began to talk of the delightfully bright student known as Hadrian Morfin Black.

"So, how's he working on the classes?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's absolutely astonishing at Charms, Albus." The tiny Professor said, "I mean he's like genius in my class, I don't even tell him how to do it yet but he alredy done it." Flitwick insisted.

"I agree," Slughorn joined in as the others gazes turned on him, "I thought he was one of the best damn potion makers I have ever worked with," Slughorn finished with a smile on his face. "He's smarter than Ravenclaws." He added.

"Hadrian, he reminded me of myself." Professor Riddle started. "He shot my wand out of my hand right before I could even say anything else." He told the others as they stared at him in shock, they know how good Tom is on a duel.

"He was actually the only student who didn't throw me off my highes with annoyance," Bins admitted. "And he could keep up with me while the others students seemed like fall asleep in my class." He added.

"And this was only the first day!" Slughorn realized. "Imagine what the boy will be like when he graduates!" he added.

All of the teachers made noises of agreement except one of them.

"What's got you so quite Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. "Afraid that this boy will steal your house fame?" asked Slughorn joking.

"I have never been worried about such a thing. In fact, I have always wanted a student to show such remarkable talent," Minerva said as she was holding a class of gin while sitting in the most comfortable arm chair.

"I only believe the boy has a dark side." She continued, "I don't think it will turn him into anything dangerous but I still thought that when I saw him today at the Quidditch Pitch earlier this morning – there was just something off about him." She finished.

There was a silence before Slughorn laughed and inquired, "How so Minerva?"

"I was on my way to astronomy tower, and saw the students with their wands out so I made my way there. Mr. Black, he seemed like the leader of the first year slytherin and they were ready to attack Mr. Weasly, but then on the second Mr. Black whispered on his ear, he changed, Albus like he was terrified and said there was nothing going on. And the one that made me wonder, he is always so polite in front of me so that's just hard to believe." She finished. There was a silence for a moment.

"I believe they are just children Minerva, don't worry too much." Dumbledore said reasurring breaking the silence. "However he is indeed has a dark said, the boy can speak Parseltounge." He added, with that there was more silence, even more uneasy still.

"And how -," asked a higher pitch of a voice of Professor McGonagall once she heard that. " – do you know this as a fact Albus?" she finished.

"Because Minerva," Dumbledore explained, raising himself up slightly in his seat. "He confided in me that he could speak to sneaks. He asked me if that was considered NORMAL for a wizard. I told him it was uncommon but not unheard of." He finished.

"Well, that's why he is in Slytherin then." Slughorn said, trying to cover up the awkwardness. "Salazar Slytherin could speak to serpents. He is after all have slytherin blood runs on his veins." He explained.

"Well," Bins started, looking slightly disappointed. "Slytherin was a dark wizard who murdered Ravenclaw and ordered his favorite student to go after her daughter. They both still roam these walls as ghosths as we all know. Also, he assisted the rule of Mordor over the country Gondor by the Dark Lords Souran and Souroman. Parseltounge is considered a dark art." He finished the story.

"But," Dumbledore put in. "Young Hadrian can't control it if he can speak it. So I would not conside it a crime or a sin depending on how he plans to use it." He finished.

"And that is not the only reason putting someone as Dark or Light." Professor Riddle joined in. "I myself could speak Parseltounge as you know Headmaster." He added. "That just an ability from the boy's family. Just like me, is that make me a Dark and Evil Wizard?" He asked, "No. And you see I'm not that dark. So let's not jump into conclusion too fast."

"You see?" Slughorn exclaimed. "Even Dumbledore and Riddle agrees. There is still not a thing wrong with the boy." He finished defending his favorite student.

"Here here," Flitwick said, trying to break the intense.

"All I'm asking for is I would like to think that you'd all want to focus on the good things about young Hadrian Morfin Black," Dumbledore reminded.

"Yes," said Minerva. "Let us put this out of our minds and go to bed in our offices. Good night to you all." She told them and making her way out of the office.

Everyone all muttered responses as they began to clear the darkened staff room.

Meanwhile, at the 12 Grimmauld Place, The Blacks, Malfoys, and Lestranges are in the middle of the room discussing about the letter Lucius had from his son, Draco.

"This is great," exclaimed Orion once Lucius finished the story. "Finally I could see my grandson." He added.

"Don't get your hope too hight, father." Regulus interupted. "Myself and Lucius already seen him, and he wasn't pleased at all about meeting us." He finished.

"Surely, it wasn't that bad Reggie. He's just a boy after all." Bellatrix joined in.

"You didn't see him, Bella. He might be a boy, but he sure not having an ability of magic for _only_ a boy." He replied.

"He is right, he's not. Even Draco told me so, he already got followers in Hogwarts on his first week of school. Even the older students fear him." Lucius added.

"Well, that is interesting then. I can't wait to meet him." Bella muttered as the Lestranges brothers nodded their head in agreement.

"Lucius, can you work on the paperwork about the boy? So Dumbledore would not and could not stopping us from taking the boy with us." Waburga asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm working on it Waburga." He told them, "I will make sure, that he's going to be here by Christmas Break." He added.

"GREAT!" said Orion while Bella clapped her hand, excited. While Waburga expression is priceless, "It's not a problem, Wabby." Orion told his wife.

"What if Reggie is right? What if he hated us Orion?" She whispered as Orion glared at Regulus for saying such things. "I believe he is going to be okay, once he knew the truth." He added.

"I sure hope so," said Waburga.

"Don't worry dear aunty, little Hadrian would be fine once he got here, and his aunty Bella will train him to be the greatest wizard for our family!" Bellatrix told them with gleefully expression on her face. "Of course, my dear. Thank you." Waburga told her, smiling.

"Well, it settled then. We just have to wait till Christmas break."Orion exclaimed as the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I can't wait to see him." Narcissa muttered. "Of course, Cissy." Bella told her.

"Very well, let us then go to bed. It is getting late. Have a good night you all." Orion said ended the family meeting. "And thank you all for coming." He added.

Everyone all muttered responses as they began to clear the darkened 12 Grimmauld Place living room, getting back to their houses.

Hadrian is sitting on the couch that night reading his book that he brought from Borgin last week, he found himself surrended by his classmates on the common room. He glanced at them with an raised eyebrow,

"Yes?" He asked.

"What are you reading, my prince?" Dapne asked.

"Prince?" asked Hadrian as he arched his eyebrow. "Yes. You're like our Prince in here. You're the Slytherin Heir, the Prince of Slytherin for sure and probably the most powerful wizard amongs us the first year, even the Professor adored you." She answered with no hesitation on her voice as the others nodded their heads.

'_What do you think of it?' he asked, "That is a good start, they are too easy to manipulate, and like she said they already adored you. You can make this works soon, my friend. We are going to archive your goal." He answered. 'Very well,'_

"Hmm," was all he said. "I'd like that." He finally told them as they sighed in relief hearing his answer.

"And this book is the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts." He told them. "I simply disappointed of the school, because they don't teach us about Dark Arts here." He continued. "Do any of you know some of it?" he asked turning his head toward them.

"You can find it on your family Manor, my prince." Theo answered,

"And how do you know this?" he asked directly. "My parents said that the Black Family has the Darkest and Biggest Books about Dark Arts in their library." He replied as Hadrian rose from his seat. "Hmm, another reason to go there." He muttered smirking.

"Very well. Draco, what did your parents say about it?" he asked turning to the blonde boy.

"Well, my father said they all couldn't wait to see you. And you're going back there by Christmas break." Draco told him.

"Good then." He mumbled. "I'm going to bed." He told them and walks away.

Once he's disappeared, Malfoy cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see him acting like that," he started. "I thought he was going to be all muggle – lover like his parents were." He added.

"Yeah. Me too, I didn't expect him to turned out like that. But like you said he probably is the most powerful between us here." Blaise said agreed.

"The mudbloods doesn't know what hit them, did you see Weasly face earlier? He had it comming." Draco added chuckling gleefully as the others joined into laughing along with him.

Hadrian, is alone at the dorm, "Hmm, Salazar Chamber huh. I wonder what is in there. Must be the secret of Salazar himself that's why nobody knows where it is." He said to himself. He went back to the common room to speak with the serpent. And he found that Draco and the others first year were still there.

He cleared his throat getting their attention, "Can you all give me some privacy in this room?" he asked as the others glanced at each other. "Of course, my prince." Said Daphne answering for the others. With that they all went straight to their dorms.

_:::: Sylll, wakeee upp i need to askkk something, :::: he hissed called the serpent._

_:::: Ughh, whooo isss itttt that intrudinggg me in my sleeepp :::: hissed the snake grunted, it glanced at saw Hadrian standing in front of the painting. :::: yesss, whattt cann I helppp you withhh, youngggg heirrr? :::: Syll asked._

_:::: Tell me abouttt theee chamberrr :::: he asked directly,_

_:::: whattt chamberrr? :::: syll asked dumbfounded._

_:::: the chamberrr you mentioneddd earlierrrr, about thattt you are guardinggg his chamberr, :::: Hadrian answered._

_:::: Ah, my masterrrr chamberrr... yes, itttt calleeddd the Chamberrr of Secretsss ::::_

_:::: Chamber of Secrets, eh? :::: he asked smirking, :::: and wheree is thiss chamberrr ::::_

_:::: My apologizeee younggg heirr, buttt I couldn't telll youuu whereee is ittt. Youuu havee to find itttt yourself. Thattt iss how it worksss :::: Syll answered._

_:::: really? :::: he asked with a raised eyebrow, and the basilisk nodded his head._

'_So I need to play my minds game on this serpent now, I see.' He thought. "Indeed you do my friend, call him the greatest serpent, use his ego to win him." Heady commented. 'I see,'_

_:::: I seeeee, I wasss just curiousss to see the greatestttt serpentt in theee whole worlddd, that'ss alll. Asss you saiddd that you are a basilisk, correct? :::: he askedd as Syll nodded his head._

_:::: then it woulddd be worthhh it to finddd the chamberrr, justtt to see theee greatest serpenttt of four foundersss alsoooo, however I'm his heirrrr. That makesss you bounded to meeee, correct? :::: he asked and the serpent nodded again._

_:::: Then, prayyy tell whyyy can't youu tell meee? ::::_

_:::: Alll I can tell you issss, theee entrancee too the Chamberr is at theee sinkk tap in theee girls lavatoryyy, nothingg elseee you musttt find itt yourself, young heirr. :::: The snake started._

_:::: And only Slytherin's heir could open his roommm, over the centuries after Salazar Slytherin's death, many headmasters conducted searches of the school to find the Chamber. None, however were successful, and the Chamber was dismissed as a mere legend by many. So that's why only his heir could open so they could continue his goal about removing the Muggle-borns from Hogwarts." She finished._

_:::: hmm,that's an interesting story. So He wasn't agree about the acceptance of Mudbloods at Hogwarts at the beginning. I'll continue his goal and archive at the same entrancee is byy the girlss bathroom? Butt youu don't knoww which one is it? Dear Salazar, he mustt be suchhh a pervv for doingg suchh thing in the girlss lavatoryyy. :::: Hadrian hissed chuckling making the snake let out an serpent chuckled._

_:::: yesss, and onceee you foundd it young heirrr, call my true form by sayinggg "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!" and onceee hee approacheeddd you,, do nottt directlyyy look in the eyeee,, makee me bound too you firsttt that wayy you wouldn't be killedd just by look my in the eye. :::: syl explained._

_:::: so you could kill just by your eyess? :::: hadrian asked shocked,_

_:::: yes young heirrr, thattt makesss me the greatesttt serpentt :::: syl replied proudly._

_:::: hmmm, I seee. :::: Hadrian hissed coldly as a smirk visible on his face thinking about it, :::: Thank you for the information, Syl. I should be goinggg nowwww. :::: he told the snake,_

_:::: Anytimeee youngg heirrr, :::: the snake replied._

And with that Hadrian got back to his dorm with a smile on his face thinking about the Chamber of Secrets. _'Gotta find the chamber,'_ he thought.

The next day, Hadrian heads to Professor Riddle quarter, once he reached the door he knocked on the door. "Come in," called Prof. Riddle,

So he did, "Yes Professor?" he asked once he is insed.

"I want to speak with you, Hadrian." He started, "What do you know about your parents?" he asked.

"All I know that they are dead, nothing else." He answered.

Professor Riddle nodded his head, "Lilian Geni Gaunt was your mother, she was my cousin. The only family that I had, she didn't care the fact that our grandfather was disowned my mother so did I because I was her son. She's the one that stand up for me back on our times in Hogwarts," he started as a smile was on his face. Hadrian looked at him shocked, so Professor Riddle is like his uncle too.

"Yes, Hadrian. I am your uncle." He said correcting his mind. 'What he could read my mind?' he thought, "Indeed I do. And you can do too, I can teach you if you like." He added.

"Of course Professor, go on." He told him as Tom nodded his head.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Hadrian. My mother is a pureblood just like yours, but she married my father who is a muggle, Tom Riddle Sr. That's why she's disowned by the family and made me suffer, I understand what you are going through Hadrian, because I did too. All my life, I spent in Muggle Orphanage, so I know how they treat you." He told Hadrian as Hadrian face became cold. "They have no right to do such things." Hadrian said coldly.

"No they don't. That just they way they are. I know the hatred you feel for them, because I also felt it once. But this Professor, he visited me in the orphanage, just like he did to you." He said as Hadrian eyes wide – open, "Yes, Hadrian. Professor Dumbledore took me out of there. He made me realize that not all them were that bad." He continued.

"What is the point Professor? I don't have much time. And I don't care about those _muggles,_ so you don't need to talk to me about them, I'm not like you." He said coldly.

Tom eyeing him carefully as the boy told him that, "I simply wanted to tell you about the family." He said instead realizing the boy didn't want to talk about the people or better yet muggles.

"Then, talk professor." He said quietly.

"Marvolo Gaunt." He started, "Your great grandfather, after him he got two children, Morfin and Merope, Morfin is your mother's father while Merope is my mother. He's still alive but he's in Azkaban wizarding penitentiary, while Marvolo himself had died in prison many years earlier, as in my mother, she's dead after giving birth to me." He finished.

"Do you know why your parents dead?" he asked.

"Grinderwald killed them," he answered as Tom nodded his head.

"But do you know why he killed them?"

"Because they are against him. They were both from the Darkest Families in the Britain but they are in war against their family, that's why they are known as blood traitor by the purity pureblood families. But they are known as Heroes by the light side because of our family was the reason of the Dark Lord's downfall." Hadrian answered.

"You are indeed an intelegent student Hadrian, I am so proud of you." Tom said smiling as Hadrian nodded his head.

"Yes, they were known as blood traitors or muggle lover for them who was in for blood purity, but your mother did it because she was my cousin, she didn't want to be in war against me or Dumbledore so was your father, as you know he is a Black, and you know who are the Blacks, do you Hadrian? Yes they are one of the Ancient and Noble Family in Britain, one of them that was up for the blood purity along with Malfoys and others."

"I understand Professor." Hadrian said politely. "Then, that was their own fault." He added quietly to himself. Professor Riddle glanced at him as he heard what he just said to himself, but he let it go, as he change the subject.

"Would you like to stay with me over the Christmas break, Hadrian? You reminded me of your mother so much, she was also a bright student back on our time in Hogwarts." He asked.

"I am sorry Professor, but I already said I'm going to spend my break with the Malfoys this year." Hadrian answered as Professor Riddle nodded.

"I understand," he said, smiled.

"Oh, if you need anything, my door always open for you. We are family after all so don't be a stranger." He told him as Hadrian turned around making his way out of the door but he stopped once he got to the doorknob, "Thank you Professor." He said without turning around and left.

Tom Riddle sighed as he saw him walked away, "What a nightmare," Tom spoke to himself.

_**That's it what do you think guys?**_

_**Thank you for your suggestion of the story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	8. The Starter

Chapter 8 -

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus No bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry!

_Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, instead he is still Tom Marvolo Riddle, a DADA Profesor in Hogwarts. But as the cannon, that his mother was disowned because of her merriege with a muggle which is Tom Riddle Sr. Where Harry never was a Potter, instead he is a Black where his mother is Lilian Gaunt the only daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Geni Peverell in their eldery who is the last descendants family from Salazar Slytherin himself,House of Gaunt and his father is Sirius Orion Black from the House of Potter son of Orion Black and Waburga Black. So that made Harry is a pureblood in this story. Hadrian Morfin Black , the heir of the Black Family also the heir of Slytherin from her mother blood. This story will take on the 1965, where Tom is a young profesor at Hogwarts, which he is 26 years old and he is not an evil person like in the cannon, he is a genius who happen to be the youngest profesor in Hogwarts history. And where Hadrian's family is from the dark Family Who is againts the Dark Lord Grindelwald which made them called as a 'blood-traitor' by another pure-blooded family who are supporters of Grindelwald. And the prophecy was never exist also._

_**Previously on the Slytherin Heir.**_

"_Yes, they were known as blood traitors or muggle lover for them who was in for blood purity, but your mother did it because she was my cousin, she didn't want to be in war against me or Dumbledore so was your father, as you know he is a Black, and you know who are the Blacks, do you Hadrian? Yes they are one of the Ancient and Noble Family in Britain, one of them that was up for the blood purity along with Malfoys and others."_

"_I understand Professor." Hadrian said politely. "Then, that was their own fault." He added quietly to himself. Professor Riddle glanced at him as he heard what he just said to himself, but he let it go, as he change the subject._

"_Would you like to stay with me over the Christmas break, Hadrian? You reminded me of your mother so much, she was also a bright student back on our time in Hogwarts." He asked._

"_I am sorry Professor, but I already said I'm going to spend my break with the Malfoys this year." Hadrian answered as Professor Riddle nodded._

"_I understand," he said, smiled._

"_Oh, if you need anything, my door always open for you. We are family after all so don't be a stranger." He told him as Hadrian turned around making his way out of the door but he stopped once he got to the doorknob, "Thank you Professor." He said without turning around and left._

_Tom Riddle sighed as he saw him walked away, "What a nightmare," Tom spoke to himself._

The next few months of the first term passed through joyfully as Hadrian soon became the most popular first year in his house not only to the students but to the teachers as well.

Professor Slughorn always looked in on Hadrian's work during classes as he brewed potions, Slughorn ignoring the other students completely.

Hadrian and his comrades, who he never referred to as 'Friends' for some reason, had become a large group that was growing even larger so. Hadrian was becoming thoughtful of the fact that this group had no name.

Also for the few months, he had been searching for the Chamber of Secrets, but yet still no result, he grew frustated with it, so he decided that he would start searching again next year when he's ready for it again.

Over past few months, the Slytherin were on their glory, they've been bullying the weaks, and they enjoyed it, especially the Puffs and Mudbloods.

Hadrian and his minions, walking around the corridor heading to the great hall, when a boy bumped into him. The boy wearing yellow and black outfit and a badger on his robes, _'Hem, a puff,' _he thought, he glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, well, well, what do we have here." He said sneered as the others glanced at the boy.

"My – my bad, Black." The boy said shaking in fear looking at the Slytherins.

"If apologize were going to fix things, why would such thing as war happened?" he asked slowly carefully looking at the boy head to toe.

" I...I... –" he tried, "Silencio!" Hadrian said maing the boy gulp at once. "What is your name?" he asked as the boy tried to answer but none came out of his mouth. "Oh right," he said as he realeased him from the curse, "My name's Owen – Owen Cauldwell." He told them.

"Cauldwell. Hmm, I've never heard of that family." Draco said. "That – that because I'm a muggleborn." He said as the others looked at him in disgust.

"Is that so?" asked Hadrian arched his eyebrow. "Y – yes."

"Filthy mudblood," Draco mumbled glaring at Owen.

"Let's teach him a lesson, shall we?" Hadrian started.

They took him to a empty classroom near them, "Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you. We're taking you to where you belong, simply." Hadrian finished.

Owen's hand began to tremble, followed by his entire body. He felt his cheeks grow red as a teard burned down his face.

"Oh look my prince! He's crying! He's actually crying!" Pansy shouted, pointing at Owen's face. With that they left him behind alone in the room.

Owen quickly turned himself toward the door. But Theo beat him up for it, he's closed the door, as he peered out it, the surroundings suddenly changed. He was now standing in a place of stone walls and torture devices placed all around him.

"No – No! You can't do this to me! Please, Black, Malfoy Nott! Don't leave me here!" he screamed.

"Too late, Cauldwell. You're already here, you're just a worthless piece of nothingness, Cauldwell." He heard Hadrian voice inside his head while standing there alone.

Owen closed his eyes, "B –Black?" He said as he saw his figure in front of him.

"Black? Please, please let me go." He pleaded

"Shhh, I'm just going to help you here. Let me see you're hand." Hadrian said, his voice traveling to Owen's ear.

Owen held his hand out to him, wanting so bad for him to take him out of there. Hadrian smiled wickedly as he took his hands.

A sense of relief rolled over himself, Hadrian squeezed his hand so hard that he could feel his bones crunching under his own. His eyes snapped open as he felt blood running down his arm.

"Stop, Black! Please, stop! Just stop!"

A shrieking laugh escaped Hadrian's lips.

The laughter suddenly stopped and a deep silence filled the room, "It is coming," He said in a sharply deep voice that was no his own. "You better be ready to die."

Owen sat straight up, he could feel sweat dripping down his face and he was trembling immensely from fright and pain. Everything around him was pitch-dark and he scrambled to stand up. He felt liquid running from his hand and winced in pain as he tried to move it. Suddenly he felt vomit rising in his throat. He felt faint as he vomited over his lap and the floor.

"Somebody help!" he screamed. "Ernie! Please! Where are you? Ernie! Susan!"

Ernie Macmillan scrambled into the room, Justin and Susan right behind him. He quickly illuminated the room with the ceiling lights, revealing a room of the Hogwarts classroom.

"Better keep your mouth shut, Cauldwell. If you know what's good for you." Hadrian said inside his head again as he trembling all over again just hearing his voice.

He winced when he saw mangeled bits of blood and bone poking out from Cauldwell's skin and fright in Owen's hazel eyes.

He ran over to his friend's side, quickly tearing a piece of cloth from his robe to wrap Owen's hand in as Susan quickly ran out of the room.

Owen breathed heavily, looking at his best friend.

"What happened?" Ernie asked in concern.

"I-I- "

"I just walked on the corridor and I heard him screaming. It was horrible and I couldn't find the lights and I didn't know what to do so I ran to get you and I don't know what happened," Justin Finch-Fletchley said in a quick breath, fear on his face as he watched Owen in concern.

Susan hurriedly returned with a wet washcloth and immediately sat on the other side of Owen, dabbing the sweat from his forehead and vomit from his mouth. "Are you okay?"

"It was just- it was just a nightmare," Owen said quietly not wanting to get more from Hadrian if he tell them the truth.

Ernie nodded his head. "And how did this happen to your hand?"

"I-I don't know. It-it felt real. My head- I can't- it hurts," Owen whispered.

He nodded his head in understanding. "Justin, can you help me carry him to see Madam Pomfrey?" he asked as Justin nodded his head helping him get up and carry him to see Madam Pomfrey.

Since that day, he never dare to even look up to him, the others wondering what he did to make him act like that around him.

Hadrian smirked from his table as he saw the puff on their table with his friends.

"It will teach the mudblood a lesson for quite some times," he told his group. The group glanced at him as they saw him with his smirk that making them shiver just because of it.

Later that day, Hadrian found himself at the common room with the others, he cleared his throat wanting their attention.

"I actually think that we deserve a good name," Hadrian explained.

"Well, what'd you have in mind my prince?" asked Blaise, sitting on the sofe one chilly Saturday afternoon in November.

"Well, I always thought that death was the worst thing in the world. There is nothing worse. So I wondered if we became as strong as Nicholas Flamer or perhaps the Dark Lord Grindelward. Then we could overcome the weakness of death. And so, I thought that we could call ourselves..." He explained. "-Black Skulls." He finished as the others pondering about the name, they all looked at him with smirk on their faces. There was a silent for a few second before Draco smiled and thought to himself.

"Yeah...yeah that sounds pretty good. I say yes."

"Me too," added Theo as the rest of them nodded their heads.

"Well, it's settled then," Hadrian said. "We are the Black Skulls." He repeated, "After it got my name on it." He added as the others nodded their heads once more.

Soon after, Christmas time came to Hogwarts. The Knight Armor suits in the corridors were decorated with Santa Claus hats while the tallest of Christmas tree were put up in the Great Hall.

Specially trained fairies flew above the tables, showering gold shimmers that evaporated before coming too low.

There was also a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the Slytherin common room, right next to the fire. It had blue and gold tree garland with hanging balls of many colors hung on the branches. There were bright lights here and there on the tree and on the top there was a silver star that magically turned into an angel every five minutes.

Hadrian sat at the Slytherin table,

Proffesor Dumbledore stood and addressed the students.

"Merry Christmas to you all! I wish you and your families a Merry Merry Christmas. And see you all once the break over." He told them

Hadrian raised an eyebrow looking at the Headmaster.

"So my prince," said Draco. "How do you think about the break? Are you ready to see the family tomorrow?"

"Yes. Draco, but call me Hadrian once we're there. I don't want to explain too much things yet. And this is actually my first Christmas that wasn't ruined by other children at the orphanage," Hadrian prelied, gloomily looking over his past.

"Well, things at Hogwarts are better right?"

"Definitely," he agreed with him. While they enjoy the feast, Slughorn approached. "Hadrian," he called him out. "Yes Professor?" he answered in his usual polite voice. "The Headmaster wanted to see you in his office." Slughorn told him as Hadrian raised his eyebrow and nodded reluctantly.

"Of course Professor. Thank you." He said as Slughorn nodded smiling at him and making his way back to the Professors table.

"Alright, I should see what the old fool want now." He said rose from his seat heading to the Headmaster office.

"Lemon Drop." He said as he lifted directly to the office. "Come in." Dumbledore called out from inside the room.

"You wish to see me Headmaster?" he asked once he's inside.

"Yes, my boy. Lemon Drop?" he asked. "No, thank you Professo." He declined politely.

Hadrian stayed silence waiting the Headmaster to say what he wanted.

"I was just wanted to ask you, that you will be going back to the orphanage over the break." Dumbledore said as Hadrian face turned cold at once.

"I'm not going back, Professor." He said calmly. "I am going to Malfoy Manor over the break." He continued.

"But, my boy-" Dumbledore tried.

"No, Headmaster. I WILL not going back there." He insisted. "I have my family that more than willing to take me with them. Unlike you who left me in the hellhole for ten years." He added coldly.

Dumbledore faces turned pale as he heard him talking. "Surely my boy, but you do understand that the people in the orphanage would be looking for you." He was cutted by cold laughter from Hadrian.

He let out a cold laugh that made the old wizard shiver, "They WILL not going to miss me Headmaster, you of all people should know that. After all you already had an experience once, am I correct Professor?"

"What do you mean my boy?"

"You know what I am talking about Professor, and I am not your boy. You have no right to call me such that, it's Mr. Black for you." He answered cold. _"Manipulated, old cot. Don't fell on his game my friend." _Heady said, sneered as Hadrian smirked a little but cover it immediately.

"Of course my – , my apologize. And as the orphanage, they still have an authority about your whereabout."

"You're wrong Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy had already taking care of it. He said it himself, so you couldn't fool me." He answered.

"Very well." Dumbledore said in defeat, sighed. "Is there anything you want to ask Mr. Black?"

"Is that all Headmaster? I still have to prepare my things for the break." Hadrian said.

"I believe that's all Hadrian. I wish you a Happy Christmas." He said making Hadrian sneered mockingly.

"OF course, thank you Headmaster. I wish you the same." He answered. "Good evening Professor." He said and walks out of the office.

Dumbledore sighed looking at young Mr. Black behind. "I'm afraid you're right my friend, Nicholas." He muttered to himself.

The next morning, they all headed to the Hogwarts Express, "So are you excited to finally see your family, my prince?" asked Daphne once they seated in a compartment.

Hadrian pondered for a moment, but shrugged it away anyways.

"Indeed, Daphne." He lied putting his fake smile on.

Once they reached the station, Draco and the others hopped off the Hogwarts Express, Draco immediately greeted by his parents and the Blacks there. Hadrian looked around and saw Lucius Malfoy with his wife Narcissa Malfoy, along with Regulus Black.


	9. (Author Message)

**Hello my dear readers, I must say that I'm sorry because I've been MIA. I had things to do in real life, but this isn't a chapter though, I simply want to ask you about should I continue this story or not? Please give some review or PM about it, because I really did want to keep writing this story but looks like some people just didn't want me to continue. Thank you – 'till next time.**

**And yeah, I think I did make Harry grow too fast about the whole thing, I might do some rewriting of some of the story, and suggestions would be good.**


	10. Meeting the Family

Chapter 9 -

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or its character, just something that went into my mind. Don't like don't read. Good Albus No bashing. The characters are same like in the cannon, I just change the year of it. Dark/Powerful/Evil Harry!

_Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, instead he is still Tom Marvolo Riddle, a DADA Profesor in Hogwarts. But as the cannon, that his mother was disowned because of her merriege with a muggle which is Tom Riddle Sr. Where Harry never was a Potter, instead he is a Black where his mother is Lilian Gaunt the only daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Geni Peverell in their eldery who is the last descendants family from Salazar Slytherin himself,House of Gaunt and his father is Sirius Orion Black from the House of Potter son of Orion Black and Waburga Black. So that made Harry is a pureblood in this story. Hadrian Morfin Black , the heir of the Black Family also the heir of Slytherin from her mother blood. This story will take on the 1965, where Tom is a young profesor at Hogwarts, which he is 26 years old and he is not an evil person like in the cannon, he is a genius who happen to be the youngest profesor in Hogwarts history. And where Hadrian's family is from the dark Family Who is againts the Dark Lord Grindelwald which made them called as a 'blood-traitor' by another pure-blooded family who are supporters of Grindelwald. And the prophecy was never exist also._

_**Previously on the Slytherin Heir.**_

"_OF course, thank you Headmaster. I wish you the same." He answered. "Good evening Professor." He said and walks out of the office._

_Dumbledore sighed looking at young Mr. Black behind. "I'm afraid you're right my friend, Nicholas." He muttered to himself._

_The next morning, they all headed to the Hogwarts Express, "So are you excited to finally see your family, my prince?" asked Daphne once they seated in a compartment._

_Hadrian pondered for a moment, but shrugged it away anyways._

"_Indeed, Daphne." He lied putting his fake smile on._

_Once they reached the station, Draco and the others hopped off the Hogwarts Express, Draco immediately greeted by his parents and the Blacks there. Hadrian looked around and saw Lucius Malfoy with his wife Narcissa Malfoy, along with Regulus Black._

Draco saw the adults just looking at him doing nothing, so he grabbed Hadrian's arm and dragged him to see them.

"My Pri – Hadrian, this is my parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." He said pointing to the blondes couple in front of him. Hadrian nodded his head towards the two, "Pleasure," he said nodding his head.

Narcissa took a step forward as soon as Draco introduced him to them, then with that she pulled him into a hug. "Oh dear, It's so nice to finally meet you." She said, Hadrian still stunned with her action but keep her cool as he hugged her back. "You too Mrs. Malfoy." He said and Narcissa pulled away. "Nonsense, it's aunty Cissi or just Narcissa for you dear." She told him as Hadrian nodded his head.

Lucius was just watching his wife, he knew that her wife was always like that towards the family, he glanced at the boy in front of him, the boy seemed to also taken back with it.

"Good to see you again Hadrian." He finally said as he offering his hand to shake which Hadrian gladly returned this time, "Pleasure all mine, Mr. Malfoy," Hadrian replied coolly as the Malfoy senior nodded his head. Lucius and Regulus frozen in their place looking at him, it was like he wasn't the boy they had met while ago.

Draco cleared his throat to take his father and his uncle attention, "And this is Regulus Black." He said pointing at Regulus who just watching the whole time. Hadrian snuck his hand out which Regulus gladly take, "It's nice to see you again sir," Hadrian said politely in most innocent voice that fooled the professors at Hogwarts.

"Pleasure all mine," replied Regulus, still quite shocked remember his last meeting with the boy.

"Okay, come along now boys, the others has been waiting." Narcissa said excitedly starting making her way out dragging Harry and Draco with her as the others following her behind.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"We're heading to Black Manor," Lucius answered, stating an obvious.

Hadrian just kept quiet as he followed the others, he was a bit excited though but there is no need to tell them so. He couldn't wait to explore the Black's Library that his friends has been talking about, that they have the most dark arts books with other stuff that could help him with his study more.

Once they reached Black Manor, Hadrian's jaws practically dropped but he covered it up quickly not wanting the others to see him showing any emotion. The Manor was huge, looks like a castle from outside.

"Welcome to Black Manor," exclaimed Regulus as they arrived at the huge mansion. Hadrian saw the manor was protected with wards, lot of them, he could imagine that the manor was recently attacked if they put so many wards around em.

"What do you think Hadrian?" Draco asked looking at his cousin, he could tell that Hadrian was enjoying the manor, because this manor is bigger than his back home, of course Hadrian would like to be in here.

"Huh?" Hadrian was taken back out of his thought as he heard his cousin voice, "Oh... Yes, it's a nice place." He answered trying to pull his mask back. Draco was about to say something but his mother cut him up.

"Okay, now boys... just follow us, the others are waiting inside." Narcissa ordered as the two following her behind. _'it's going to be an interesting holiday, indeed.' _Hadrian thought.

Regulus opened the door with a wave of his wand, they all made their way inside once the door opened.

Inside, Waburga, Orion, Bella, the Lestranges brothers were waiting for their arrival.

"What took them so long?" asked Waburga for the thousand times.

Orion sighed, "Wabby, they'll be here just be patient. How very slytherin of you my dear." He told her sarcastically, making his wife glaring at him.

Bella and the others trying to hold their laughter, they've been arguing for the past two hours since they arrived waiting for Hadrian.

"In the name of Salazar, you two just quit it already." Bella blurted out once she thought she got it enough, making the old couple turned at her. "What did you say dear?" Waburga asked sweetly, Bella gulped, his aunt could be one of the hell once she got upset. "Oh nothing aunty, I was just talking to my husband and my dear brother in law." She answered, the Lestrange brothers looked at her but one glance from her making them nodded their heads.

Before Waburga could say anything else, the door opened and there she saw, mini Sirius. She could feel the boy's eyes on them once he got inside with Regulus and the Malfoys. _'He's such a beautiful boy,' _She thought. She looked at him once again, head to toe, she noticed that the boy had his mother eyes, his father figures also his curly hair on top of his head.

She can't help but smile looking at her grandson, her grandson that been missing for a decade or so. Before she could go there and pull him into an embrace, Regulus pulled her out of her thought.

"Everyone, this is Hadrian." He exclaimed as Hadrian nodded his head politely looking at them.

"My my look at you, I'm your grandfather Hadrian, I'm so glad that you're back with us." Orion said as he walked towards him.

"It's glad to be back too." He replied, even though inside he's not that glad.

"Oh dear come here," Waburga said taking him from her husband and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you so much. I'm your grandmother." She whispered.

Hadrian was shocked because of their reaction towards him, he expected the cold shoulders because his parents were against them.

"Yeah... me too grandma." He said quietly, shocked of why he just called her that, it was like it just got out of his mouth easily, Waburga was beyond happy that his grandson was calling her grandma remembering what Regulus and Lucius had told her about Hadrian when they had met him while ago.

'_Maybe coming here isn't a bad idea after all. Beside, they're on the dark side what worse could happen, right?' _Hadrian thought.

He then glanced to the other woman and two men. The woman was wearing a black dress, she had curly hair also that mean she's a black, _'Must be Bellatrix Lestrange and those two are the Lestranges_

"Oh, and these are Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodulphus and Rabastan Lestrange." Orion said.

"Nice to meet you." Hadrian said giving them a polite nod as the men nodded their head at him. Just like Cissi and Waburga, Bella pulled him in an embrace as well, "It's good to meet you also nephew." She said.

"You too aunty Bella." Hadrian replied with a smile, he got a feeling that he would like to spend more time with her.

"My, such a charmer." Bella joked as the others laughed.

"Now now, let Hadrian breath I'm sure he'd had enough for a day, and I'm sure you're hungry my dear after a journey from Hogwarts," Waburga said and turned to Draco, "Right Draco? You boys must be hungry, because Kreacher cooked us lunch." She continued.

"Man, I thought you never asked Aunty!" Draco blurted out, causing them to laugh at the young Malfoy. Lucius nudged his son with his famous glare, "Manner Draco," He whispered sternly. Draco gulped and nodded his head. "I mean yes Aunty Wabby." He replied. Hadrian smirked looking at the blonde boy beside him.

Waburga clapped her hands, "Great! Let us eat. Come on this way Hadrian," She said dragging Hadrian and the others following behind.

Orion sighed looking at his wife, _'That woman would act like an overprotective mother towards him now, my poor grandson,'_ He thought dramatically, Regulus smirked as if knowing what his father was thinking.

After lunch, the Malfoys and Lestranges excuses themselves and headed home, while Waburga and her husband excused themselves to meet some other people for the rest of the evening. Hadrian felt as if he's having a real family just being in this place, _'What? No way, I can't – I just can't,' _He thought pushing the thoughts away from his head. That didn't go unoticed by his uncle Regulus, "Are you okay?" He asked, Hadrian was once again shaking his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying?" He asked quickly.

"Oh, I was just saying that I'll show you your room." Regulus said as they sat on the couch in the living room just by themselves. "Oh, yeah sure." Hadrian replied coolly.

"Very well then, let's go." He said standing up from the couch and Hadrian followed him behind.

After a silence walk, they finally reached the room. It was in the west side of the manor, Regulus opened the door for him and Hadrian stepped inside. He stared at the room for a minute, the room was huge it was like five times bigger than his room at the orphanage. _'Wow,' _he thought, _ "Wow is right," _joined Heady inside his head. Hadrian was taken back from his voice, since they arrived Heady was rather quiet the whole time since the lunch.

Regulus was once again watching his nephew dazed off on him, he sighed and waved his hand getting Hadrian attention once again. "So – sorry, I was just thinking about something." Hadrian quickly said looking at his uncle. "What about?" Regulus wondered, "Nothing important." He replied. _'It had to be important if he kept doing that,' _he thought but dismissed the thought. "Okay, then." He said awkwardly. "This is your room, it used to be your father room." He said as they made their way inside the room.

Hadrian noticed there were still pictures of a man that looked like him, he thought that must be his father and another picture of a man and woman dancing, they looked happy, still wearing their Hogwarts robes.

'_My Parents,' _he thought. So he walked towards the pictures and looked at them carefully. His father looked just like him but older, he wondered if he would just look like that when he's older, and then there his mother. She looked gorgeous in her gold and red robes, so they were Griffyndors just like Draco said. His mother had red hair and those eyes just like his eyes, his green emerald eyes that could send shiver to anyone that stared on them.

Regulus just standing there, watching his nephew went over his parents pictures, he could feel that Hadrian is observing the pictures, he couldn't tell if he missed them or something, because his face just so emotionless as if he didn't feel anything just plain and cold.

"If you need anything, just call Kreacher. I'm going outside, I have an appointment with someone." He once again brought him back from his thought. If Hadrian didn't know better, he would hex his uncle for doing so. "Of course, have a nice day uncle." He said rather cold, slightly annoyed of him. Regulus was once again taken off his guard hearing the note his nephew has given him. He sighed and made his way out of the room.

Once the door closed, Hadrian threw himself on the bed, leaving all his mask and let out an humorless laugh saying, "Welcome home Hadrian." He said, smirking.

_**A/N : Allright, thanks for the reviews guys, so glad that some people are actually liked my fic. I'll update as soon as I can, just been busy with school and family matter at home, so sorry if I didn't update for a while. I hope you enjoy the new chapter – 'till next time.**_


End file.
